


Now What do we do?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The apocalypse has happened, Sam and Dean have secrets, the Angels know this and they are threatened.  Dean has kept his secret for a decade or more, but Sam isn't privy to this information.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Dean holds a candle for his brother, has for many years, but has hidden it as well as he can. Sam on the other hand is unaware and Dean is afraid he will leave him.

  
Author's notes: Just the beginning no NC17 just yet, only a scene setter  


* * *

NOW WHAT DO WE DO?

 

They lie there for a moment or two just too tired to carry on, too exhausted to even get up off the damp grass, too tired to even care if they are on the edge of a cliff. They lie there caught up in their own thoughts but aware that they are close to each other, it’s a palpable feeling just knowing that they were that close without even having to look. Sam’s shoulder is almost touching Dean’s elbow, he can feel the static when he moves, and he doesn’t move very much.

 

They’ve been driving for around a week now, not stopping long anywhere, just enough time to eat, sleep for a few hours and shower; nothing more nothing less. Dean is so tired now his eyes feel like he has a ton of sand in them, and the gritty feeling is getting worse, but it eases slightly as he lies still breathing slowly. Sam drapes his arm across his eyes shutting out the sunset which he would normal find nice to look at, right then he cares little that the sun is setting on a devastated world and that everything in it has either gone or is burning brightly. The Devil and the Angels had fought, they’d been in the middle and when it all boiled down to it and it looked like death was the only way out, God had stepped in and cleansed everything, and by cleansing he’d eradicated so much around them it was frightening. To think Dean had been wary about Lucifer when the most powerful entity was actually God and he was in one hell of a bad mood as Dean had so eloquently put it. 

 

God had put things to right but in the process had burnt the earth and millions had been killed, but all that said the Angels were now in heaven and probably grounded for like ever, and Lucifer was back in Hell, licking his wounds and planning the next apocalypse.

 

Right now though Dean couldn’t care less, fuck it if things had gotten worse he’d have faced death willingly, he’d have died if necessary and the way Michael had been looking at him well it didn’t take a genius to realise Michael wanted him dead. The shock on his face and that of Lucifer when God had appeared had been priceless, it looked like Dad had found the kids and they were in for on hell of an ass kicking. 

 

Thunder rumbled in the distance causing Dean to open his gritty eyes, he looked around for a few moments, got his bearings and wearily sat up. The sun had set almost to the horizon and the sky was red, blood red, all the shadows had a fiery glow to them. Dean sighed causing Sam to move his arm and look at him quickly, he sat up himself and both brothers glanced at each other and silently stood up. Bone weary wasn’t good for driving but Dean got behind the wheel and drove to a town that was still standing, he didn’t care where they were didn’t care how much the room cost; he just needed a bed for the night, food and a shower. 

 

Once in the room he collapsed on the bed, forgot about the shower and the food and fell into a deep sleep. Low thunder in the distance woke him a couple of times, but he soon went back to sleep after checking Sam, who snored blissfully throughout without so much as shifting in his sleep.

 

The following morning brought gossip in the diner and half listened to conversations, everything around the small town has gone, with just a few pockets of normality left. The talk was of several events, nuclear attack for one which made Dean smile into his coffee, and then there was the aliens are on the earth, which made Sam almost choke. No one suggested God had decided to take back what was his and burn most of it in the process. These were civilians and what did they know? Nothing by the looks of it thought Dean, and it was probably better they didn’t know too much, better to be ignorant.

 

Both brothers had been silent for most of the time they had been travelling, just getting away from where everything had gone down. They just drove blindly, anywhere was better than there, so Dean had just floored the Impala and gone like the wind.

 

“What do we do now?” Asked Sam keeping his voice quiet, and his eyes down.

 

“Damned if I know.” Dean answered, voice just as quiet, then again they could talk normally if they wanted there was a heated discussion at the other end of the diner which threatened to turn ugly any moment soon.

 

“So do we carry on as before, do we retire, hell Dean what happens next?” Sam asked his voice even and solid if a little quiet.

 

“Sam I have no idea, obviously the man upstairs had other plans, and we weren’t to be traded with or traded in or whatever was supposed to happen to us. I just don’t have any answers right now.” Dean said tiredly, he was increasingly wishing he could go somewhere nice and warm and lie on a beach.

 

“Lucifer said something odd just before, you know, He turned up” Sam said waving his arms around and cutting the conversation off as breakfast was brought over to them by an unsmiling waitress who looked about 100. Once she’d left and the noise had abated slightly from the opposite end of the diner Sam continued. “He said God would make us pay, he’d show us pain we’d never dreamed off, and show us who was boss.” Sam looked at Dean as it he knew the answer but by the look Dean gave him back he actually didn’t look like he cared. Hell Lucifer could have danced the can-can on the table and he’d have carried on eating his breakfast. Sam dropped the subject but reminded himself to pick it up again when Dean was more coherent and more human again.

 

They found a motel which was relatively decent, only part of it was open the other half had burnt down following a meteor shower a month or so previous; brimstone and fire came to mind when Dean was told this. He took the key raised his eyebrows at the manager and turned and left, getting into the car he drove the short distance to where their room was parking outside the room. Once inside he showered and leaving same to use the shower he fully dried off put some clean underwear on and sat on the bed. The TV just showed up snow static and there was nothing on any channel all except on, of course the News Channel. Dean half watched, half listened and found he didn’t care what conclusions the local government had come up with, what the actual Government said in Washington, he just didn’t give a rat’s arse about any of it. He knew what had happened, well what had nearly happened and he was a stunned and confused as Sammy. 

 

Thankfully they were both still alive despite being flung across the floor several times and despite the rantings of an Angel either on speed or needing a shrink. Dean had little love for Angels, except Castiel but neither brother had seen him for several weeks, his disappearance as much a mystery as the surprise appearance of God, not that either had seen him. Dean had gotten a feeling down his spine and all the sinus in his body told him to fall to his knees which on the state of him at the time he welcomed the floor lovingly. He never looked up once, not even curious as to what God the entity, the creator of all things looked like. By that time he was so tired, so worn out and he felt so old he knew anymore punishment and he’d have said yes just for some peace and quiet. It disturbed him to think back on that feeling of capitulation he never let a situation get to him usually, and his behaviour, well in his mind wasn’t him. 

 

Ideally he would have liked a break, a holiday, anything just so his mind could heal and he could be Dean Winchester the fearless fighter again. As his eyes closed slowly his last thought before he slid into sleep, was why he was still doing this.

 

He woke with the sheets wrapped around his feet and his upper body open to the air conditioning which had chosen a stupid time to kick in and work. Dean shivered and pulled at the sheets covering himself up.

 

Sam came out of the bathroom, frowned at Dean’s now covered from and was tempted to grab the covers and haul his lazy ass off the bed. Then again since their encounter with God he’d been acting all weird, well weirder than usual, he’d been closed lipped about anything that Michael had said to him, and had changed the subject as quickly as possible. In a week and a half he’d not taken any chance or opportunity he had to trawl the local bars, hustling as he went or looking out the prettiest waitress to bang happily behind the bins at the back of the building. Sam knew their funds were running out and it would be the emergency stock of money he had squirreled away over the years that would be used up fairly shortly. He didn’t like the idea of not having a good stock of currency to his name in case of an emergency and living at the moment was an emergency.

 

So Sam poked Dean on the shoulder, hoping he’d wake up, he stepped back anticipating Dean’s arm flinging out at being woken so early. Yeah okay it was just after ten thirty and Sam wanted to be on his way, they were supposed to be going to Bobby’s, or was that just him and wishful thinking. He tried again and poked harder this time, all he got was a groan a couple of muffled swear words, and then silence.

 

He gave up, took a small amount of cash from his wallet and went to get coffee and some breakfast.

 

“Won’t be long Dean,” he said loudly enough so Dean sort of moved under the covers “need coffee and I’ll get some food too, be awake and up when I get back.” He closed the door noisily after him.

 

Dean opened one eye, cursed and slowly sat up unravelling his legs from the twisted sheet around his ankles and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed the heal of both hands in his eye sockets, yawned, stretched, stood up felt slightly dizzy but ignored it and went to brush his teeth. He didn’t bother with a shower he’d had one the night before and how dirty could he possibly be after sleeping. He ignored the fact he needed a shave, ignored the dark circles under his eyes and the fact that he felt like a herd of wild horses had galloped over his body at some point in the last couple of weeks. His mouth felt paper dry and he didn’t feel much better after all the hours’ sleep he’d gotten. All in all he felt like shit, good looking shit, but shit nonetheless.

 

He got dressed and had just finished putting his dirty clothes in his bag when Sam came back in through the door. 

 

“Good you’re awake” he stated quietly placing coffee on the table by the window and looking at Dean with a frown on his face “you look like shit.” Sam said, Dean glanced at him, mild irritation in his eyes.

 

“Thanks princess, you don’t look so hot yourself you know.” Dean threw back with little force; he didn’t feel like getting into a you-look-worse-than-me conversation with Sam at the moment. 

 

Sam decided this was the moment he should bring up the conversation from the previous day; he hesitated looking at Dean carefully trying to gauge his reaction, but failing.

 

“So about what I mentioned yesterday, you know about what Lucifer said to me, what do you think?” He said peeling the lid off his coffee cup.

 

“I don’t” Dean said flatly, not wanting to talk about this at all, it reminded him all too clearly what Michael had whispered in his ear before flinging him across the floor.

 

“Don’t what?” Sam answered quietly, keeping his voice even although Dean’s lack of interest was irritating him a little.

 

“Don’t want to think about it, don’t want to talk about it hell Sam don’t even want it mentioned, okay.” Dean snapped.

 

Sam said nothing but the cogs of his brain were working and it was obvious something on a similar vein had been said to Dean by Michael, he could just tell by Dean’s demeanour.

 

“Michael said something didn’t he?” Sam said keeping his voice gentle and quiet, no use shouting at Dean in his mood right now.

 

“What makes you think he said anything too me, hell he was too busy throwing me all over the place if you remember rightly.” Dean spat angrily last thing he needed right now was Sam getting all righteous on him.

 

If Sam knew what Michael had said to him it would definitely be the last time he saw Sam again, ever. He didn’t want that, he wanted his brother close by, at his side where he belonged. Dean knew Sam had a mind of his own and it was always his decision to stay around even after all this time, but Dean’s fear of loosing his brother had increased over the last couple of months. Either loosing him by him walking away or dying to Dean they were both the same it would mean he was on his own, and he couldn’t cope with that not now.

 

If Sam knew what Michael had whispered to him, how God knew all his thoughts, how he glanced at his brother inappropriately, how his mind wandered off at tangents. Dean knew exactly what Michael had been on about, but he’d hidden it by struggling and spitting venom and swearing at him. Dean had been looking at Sam differently for at least 10 years of his life; he’d been thinking about his brother in the most inappropriate ways and had struggled with the ideas and scenarios that popped into his head from time to time. He’d gone off with various women to take Sam off the scent so to speak, but all that had served was a cold feeling in Dean’s soul, and sadness he couldn’t quite shake.

 

“No Dean I remember, I was there too,” Sam said in a whisper looking at Dean directly now.

 

“Good, so drop the subject okay.” Dean hissed as he drained his coffee cup.

 

“No way Dean, I know Michael said something to you, what did he say? Was he trying to goad you? Did he make threats like Lucifer did, like God would have his veng…” 

 

This got to Dean he was beyond annoyed now, so he did what he was best at exploding with anger.

 

“Fuck this Sam, yeah Michael said something okay, he said God knew my thoughts how I thought inappropriately about you, how I have visions of being with you and all other associated crap.” Dean stopped yelling, and was met with Sam’s eyes wide and startled like a rabbit in headlights.

 

The air hung heavy over them and the quietness of the room was overwhelming and oppressive. Dean swallowed hard, and knew he’d said too much, he’d scared Sam into silence which was a mean feat in itself, Sam was hardly ever quiet.

 

“Oh” was all Sam could manage and he remained silent, as they packed he didn’t say a word, as they put their stuff in the car he remained quiet, and on the journey to Bobby’s he was still and unspeaking. Dean was half expecting him to shout out to pull the car over and grab his stuff and run like hell. The journey was awkward to say the least, and Dean had a growling suspicion this wasn’t the end of it by a long shot. What was he supposed to do now??

 

To be continued ………


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: 2nd Chappie up and done, NC17, if you don't like don't read. NC17 may not be up to standard as I find it hard to get descriptive. Second part in Now what do we Do? Sam and Dean go to Bobby's, Bobby is a lot wiser than they think, they get down and dirty.  


* * *

It was no better at Bobby’s; the silent treatment continued although Sam didn’t ignore Dean he just couldn’t find anything he wanted to say. Dean’s confession had shocked Sam, well a little more like surprised and being honest with himself he was hardly one to speak. He’d loved Dean for as long as he could remember, he’d been the focus in his life forever it seemed. Of course his love was nothing more than brotherly, and yes they had been close, probably closer than most brothers. The close proximity in which they had been brought up had never been confusing, just frustrating especially if Dean wanted to be with a girl, Sam actually hated the idea as a teenager waking to find his brother humping some girl. Dean didn’t seem to care, he just carried on well aware Sam was watching.

 

Sam didn’t always like the watch, and on the odd occasion he took the time to think and realise he could understand why these girls were attracted to Dean. If he was totally honest with himself Dean as a 19 year old had been the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen; Dean was tall, well muscled, had cropped hair and eyes you could drown in. Well according to one girl he’d eavesdropped on having a conversation with a school friend, although she admitted a long term relationship with Dean would prove difficult. How she never said and that got Sam curious.

 

Sam sat looking out of the window of the bedroom he was to share with Dean, he didn’t particularly want to be too close to him right now, but there was only the sofa as the alternative. Sam was way too tall for the sofa and its lumpy cushions and Dean never in a month of Sunday’s would he sleep on anything other than a bed if there was a bed available. Sam wasn’t afraid of being close to Dean, he never had been, he was just mildly afraid Dean would treat him like he treated everything else, as a disposable object and Sam didn’t take well to rejection. So all in all the idea of being with Dean in the biblical sense certainly didn’t faze him in any way shape or form, it was just Dean’s natural flirtatious manner which disturbed him most. Sam was well aware he was more the relationship type and Dean well he never spent enough time anywhere to develop the skills to actually do it. If Dean wanted his brother the way Sam thought he did Dean would have to commit and commit hard, but that just wouldn’t happen would it. 

 

Sam felt sorry for Dean but never let on, he kept that little nugget of information to himself. Dean hated pity to him it was a weakness, almost as bad as love, compassion, empathy and comfort. To Dean desire was necessary as much as breathing and the pleasure from fucking was definitely high on his list, but Sam knew the pleasure he got from sex was short lived and the nice warm fuzzy feeling didn’t last long enough for Dean to make the love connection. Either Dean’s feelings were so conditioned to him having a lonely existence and the necessity to find release anywhere, he forgot that other people had feelings and mostly he forgot that Sam was a little different from him emotionally.

 

Sam shook his head and looked at Dean as he milled around in the side part of Bobby’s yard, Bobby yelling at him to look further back for whatever it was he was searching for.

Dean looked good, Sam had to admit that, even with the oldest pair of faded jeans, his old pair of work boots and that darn tee he wore the one with several holes in the front. Sam reckoned Dean would look pretty good in anything, well almost anything. Sam reflected on Dean knowing he was good looking and using it to his advantage, hell he did it where ever they were and had done so since he was a young teenager. As he stood from the wooden chair by the window, he glanced at himself in the mirror on the old dressing table by the closet door; he shook his head and left the room.

 

Once downstairs he was in two minds as to whether he should go outside and assist Dean, then again Dean had gotten pissy with him that morning. With Sam being all quiet and emo he’d gotten the sulks, well as much as Dean could, probably thinking he’d done something wrong, which of course he hadn’t.

 

Emotions in place face passive and thoughts collected Sam opened the back door of the property and headed outside into the relative warmth of the sheltered side of the house. Bobby glanced over at him from his vantage point as king of his territory and barked a few more orders at Dean who was by now at the top of a pile of cars which pre-dated even Bobby himself.

 

“Good you’re up,” Bobby stated sarcastically “go help your idiot brother before he falls and lands on his head.” He waved towards Dean who was now making his way to the back of the pile of scrap cursing and swearing as he went.

 

“Nah I’m good” Dean yelled ducking down behind something rusty.

 

“Yeah suit yourself, I’ll just get Sam looking on the other side of the property since you two girls are arguing more than usual.” Bobby shouted back.

 

Dean’s head popped up over the top of the rusty hulk in front of him and he frowned hard, yeah typical Sam gets the sodding easy job and he’s here stuck at the top of mount car pile on the verge of getting stabbed and infected by rusty metal. Just peachy Dean thought as he made his way down to the back of the rusty pile where he sat down, his head was swimming, his mind was having a hard job processing why he’d confessed so easily to Sam. He could hide most things, hell he’d been hiding most of his life and he was good at lying too, he done that since he was 5, so what was the problem. Did he want Sam to know? Maybe he mused at he looked around spotting the item Bobby had sent him in search of, he picked it up it was heavy so he placed it next to him and as Bobby shouted over the pile of metal he decided to sit there and rest for a bit before he took what ever this was back to him. 

 

“Oh good he’s been eaten by a car” Bobby snarled angrily “lets hope he doesn’t give it indigestion.” He continued and shot Sam a glare as he began to smile and dropped it pretty quick after the killer look.

 

Great thought Sam, Dean’s pissed off at me and Bobby is just plain angry we arrived here in the first place. Could it get any better?

 

Sam was set to work sorting out a pile of what looked liked iron bedsteads but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure as they were very rusty. He put on a pair of old worn gloves and simply moved them where Bobby told him to, not knowing Dean had stood up and was watching him move about. Dean felt a lurching pain in his chest, and his heart beat just that little bit faster, it hurt to see Sam like this. Well in fact it hurt to look at Sam most days and over the last month or so it had been almost physically impossible, without thoughts of him naked in some form or other. Dean wanted nothing more than to slowly explore his brother, take his time, get to know his body and get to enjoy it. Trouble was Dean knew himself very well and he knew he never did any of that with anyone, so why would he want to do it with Sam? He was curious and really, really wanted someone to understand him, be with him and loves him; he was tired of one night stands, of girls whose names he could never remember, of promised phone calls that never happened. Okay so living in a house, in a nice little town, and doing a 9-5 job would send him climbing the nearest walls to a nut house; he did want at least some semblance of normal.

 

Right now what was normal? Everything they’d known previously had gone, well most of it, TV had stopped working, there was no satellite connection so mobiles didn’t work, and the electricity was haphazard at the best, at the worst it just stopped working altogether. Dean was getting used to that weird wind up radio Bobby had and spent a couple of hours earlier that morning polishing his car; bobby had spoilt his fun by turning it off.

 

“If I wanted tribal music I’d go to the depths of Africa, my radio my choice of music.” Bobby had said.

 

Dean raised his eyebrows and was left radio less in silence with only the birds for company; he wondered if Sam had told Bobby anything that was why bobby was in a bad mood. Then again bobby wasn’t very cheery these days was he, oh well Dean thought and continued lovingly polishing his baby.

 

Sam on the other hand was worrying Dean now, and from his vantage point he could see a small thin band of skin between Sams tee and the waistband of his jeans, he licked his lips and just stared. It was a rare moment for Dean and none the less painful but at least he could feast his eyes on his brother without feeling embarrassed. 

 

Bobby wheeled his chair to the corner of the property and sat back taking in the warm air and the soft sunlight breaking through the trees around his house. He was curious as to why the boys had arrived when they did, not like he was expecting them, then again the phones never worked properly and the electricity was sporadic. He’d taken one look at them knowing something was up but got the distinct feeling he shouldn’t ask at least not yet. He’d guessed earlier that morning that it was more than likely the fall out from whatever had gone down in Detroit but something nagged him about their appearance. He was used to seeing them banged up, bruised and cut but this was something entirely different and if he didn’t know any better he’d have guessed they’d been arguing. 

 

Something in his peripheral vision caught his attention and he dragged his attention from Sam hauling iron around his yard to Dean atop the cars watching his brother intently. Bobby frowned, so that was it, Dean had the hots for Sam. He smiled inwardly and remembered it was just about the same sort of look John had given Mary on many occasions. Oddly it didn’t bother him much, he knew they were close as siblings, always had been, but somewhere along the way the line may have been crossed. He hoped it hadn’t gone too far and that whatever it was got sorted out, he couldn’t live with them two under the same roof being all pissy with one another. 

 

He wheeled his chair inside, grabbed three bottles of beer from the fridge, returned to his vantage point and called both boys over. Sam dusted his hands off, took off the gloves and threw them on the floor and joined Bobby on the veranda, Dean took his time climbing down the back of the pile of rust, and walked across the yard. As Bobby watched both men, he noted that Sam looked at Dean as he walked towards them; effectively his stare was hidden by his hair covering his face. The sneaky bastard thought Bobby, that’s why he grows his hair so long, so he can look at his brother unknown to anyone. Bobby chuckled causing Sam to cast him a quick look, immediately to be taken away and he was back to watching Dean climb the steps to the veranda and take his beer off the side.

 

“Thanks Bobby” Dean said taking a long swallow.

 

“Yeah, yeah like you’ve been working all the time you’ve been up there” Bobby indicated to the rusting pile of cars and car parts “more like jerking off”. 

 

Sam coughed and smothered a laugh; Dean just looked hurt, then baffled.

 

“Well you two princesses had better get your heads out of your asses before you set foot in my house, or you’ll both be in the shed with the dog.” Bobby said still looking out at the yard.

 

Both brothers began to speak at once Bobby cut them off. “All I’m sayin’ is you two need to get what ever it is between you out in the open, no more secrets remember?” Bobby said “Plus, if not I don’t feed you.”

 

Yeah thought Bobby hit em where it hurts most with food, or lack of it in their case. He chuckled to himself and let the silence hang in the air.

 

Dean put the item he’d been told to get for Bobby on the table beside him; Bobby nodded his head and grunted his thanks. Bobby told Dean to go help his brother, and not look at him in that way he could still throw a bottle at his head. Dean sauntered off muttering to himself, taking his beer with him. Sam sighed and walked off to join him over by the rusty bedsteads; Dean was already moving a couple smaller ones to join the ones Sam had already moved. 

 

Sam drank a bit more of his beer and moved in to help; they worked in silence for the best part of an hour before either one spoke. They moved around each other with graceful ease but there was still that heavy air of anticipation surrounding them like a great thunder cloud.

 

“We okay?” Sam asked stopping for a couple of minutes to move his hair out of his eyes and look at his brother carefully.

 

“I don’t know Sam, are we?” Dean answered moving the last bedstead to the new pile they’d made.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam answered, taking off his gloves and putting them on to of an old tree trunk, cut down long ago the wood all white and grey and split.

 

“So what I said bothered you?” Dean said stretching carefully and looking towards his brother.

 

“Well it wasn’t far off what Lucifer said in a round about way, but not as detailed since I stuck a knife in him and distracted the bastard.” Sam said smiling.

 

“Fucking typical I keep a secret for years, and they can see right into me and pull it right out.” Dean answered squinting as the sun headed towards midday.

 

“Why did you keep it to yourself?” Sam said looking towards his brother “Why not tell me?” 

 

“Oh yeah, the revelation can you imagine, I say that to you at 20, you were got damn 16 Sam, there was no way I could ever say that.” Dean answered.

 

“I’d have said yes.” Sam said quietly.

 

“What do you mean yes.” Dean frowned as he spoke looking at Sam for any hint of amusement.

 

“I mean yes” Sam said impatiently “yes Dean I want what you want.”

 

“No you don’t you have no idea what I want.” Dean felt awkward and a little embarrassed.

 

“Oh I do Dean, considering it’s the same as what I want.” Sam said moving towards his brother, noting how he moved a little away.

 

“Sam we can’t” Dean said lamely looking up at his brother as he closed the gap between them.

 

“Why? Give me one good reason why not.” Sam answered his hands touching his brother’s shoulders.

 

“Well for one, we’re brothers, and it’s wrong, and well neither of us is gay.” Dean said his one hand touching Sam’s elbow and other hand hovering by his hip, his resolve was disappearing very quickly.

 

“Your point being?” Sam questioned his hands now pulling Dean closer to him.

 

“I have no idea.” Dean said simply as the distance between them closed and their lips met.

 

Sam’s hands cupped the back of Dean’s head he felt the short spiky hairs at the nap of his neck, felt the warmth of his brother’s skin beneath his fingers. He pulled away from the kiss only to have Dean pull his head back down towards him and his lips found his, a warmth he’d not felt for a very long time tugged at him. He could feel Sam’s hips pushed up against his he could feel his desire burning through his skin. Dean could feel heat and a welling of pleasure in the pit of his stomach, knowing by the way Sam was kissing him and frantically trying to get his tee shirt off him he felt the same.

 

“Not here Sam, not here.” Dean whispered in between kissing Sam softly and nibbling on his neck.

 

“Where then?” Sam asked his voice one hell of a lot deeper and huskier than usual.

 

“Our room.” Dean said, and at that he broke contact and headed towards Bobby’s only to be stopped from entering by Bobby coming out.

 

“Finished I see.” Bobby said glancing round them both “Well I need to get into town so if you two wouldn’t mind putting me in my car I can go get some supplies you two seem to be eating me out of house and home, or you will be.”

 

Dean looked at Sam with exasperation, lust building up again at the glance Sam gave him back. The helped Bobby into his converted truck and put the chair on the veranda for when he came back. Bobby would sit outside the store and honk his horn until Veronica or her daughter Melanie came out to see what he wanted; his now usual routine since being in his chair.

Once the engine noise had died down a little the two brothers looked at each other and silently headed inside the house, up the stairs and into their room. Shutting the door Dean removed his tee shirt and flung it across the floor, toed off his boots and undid his jeans watching Sam doing exactly the same. Despite appearances and to any outsider this would and should have been awkward but neither of them felt inclined to feel that way, they just wanted each other so badly the house could have caught fire and they wouldn’t have noticed. 

 

Dean kept his underwear on and Sam quirked his eyebrows at him, Dean just shrugged and smiled easily, freely and with feeling he hadn’t been able to feel in a long time.

 

Deans fingers traced over Sam’s face, down over his jaw, throat and across his shoulders, liking how Sam’s eyes widened with anticipation. Dean wasn’t prepared to go all the way, not yet at least, he didn’t feel they should do that, it wasn’t necessary. Sam just wanted his brother close, and anyway he got him was okay by him, hugging would have been adequate if a little frustrating. Looking at his brother as he pulled away from another searing kiss, he began peppering his chest with small bites and kisses making Dean hiss lightly and sigh. He pushed Dean towards the larger of the beds and once he was sitting down he knelt in front of him and pushed his legs apart making Dean’s eyes widen in surprise. You could just read what Dean was thinking and none of it was to be repeated in polite society. Sam laughed a little and pulled at Dean’s underwear, letting the elastic waist band flick back against his brother’s skin, Dean got the idea and pushed them down to his ankles and flicked them off. Before Dean could put up any struggle or manipulate his brother on to the bed next to him Sam’s mouth was over and down his cock faster than a speeding train, it caused Dean to nearly hop off the bed. When Sam hummed around him Dean nearly lost it there and then, and he flopped back on the bed allowing his brother better access.

 

Sam sped up his movements his head bobbing up and down quickly, Dean’s breathing was getting louder and harder and he was sighing and groaning quiet a bit so Sam assumed he was doing okay at this. This was something entirely new for Sam, he’d never sucked off anyone let alone kiss a guy, not unless you count the drunken party he’d been at when someone had bet a friend of his to kiss him for $50. His friend had kissed him but it was more like kissing an aunt than a friend and about as passionate as a smack in the face from a brick.

 

Sam chuckled around Dean, twirling his tongue softy around the tip of Dean’s cock, Dean responded with a loud sigh and a grunt of approval. Dean tasted good, but he wasn’t so sure about the precum that filled his mouth, that tasted weird, then again once he swallowed he didn’t think about it at all. He felt Dean’s hands on his shoulders and his stomach muscles clenching together, then Dean was tugging him up and off him, looking at Dean told him why. Dean was so close he could feel it in the air, if he carried on he’d have cum, and he didn’t think Dean wanted it to be a one sided affair.

 

Pulling Sam beside him, they moved over the bed so they could lay comfortably together, and keeping eye contact and after Sam had removed his underwear, Dean went down on him. Felt different than a girl giving him head, for one, Dean was a hell of a lot taller than most girls, and well his mouth was different too. Girls tended to be cautious, careful and a little afraid of what a man has tucked away in his pants, Dean on the other hand couldn’t give a damn, but he did gasp a little when he saw what Sam looked like hard.

 

“Dean” said Sam choosing the oddest of moments to ask him something “this isn’t going to be a one off is it?”

 

Dean stopped sucking and looked at his brother, sighing he moved his hand up and down his brother’s cock. 

 

“No Sam it’s not, this is you and me for as long as we have.” Dean said eyes meeting his brother’s, Sam nodded and lay back down again serving to tell Dean he could carry on.

Rolling his eyes Dean carried on with his task, liking the way Sam rolled his hips up into his mouth, definitely liking the feel of his skin burning against his hand.

 

Dean stopped pulled away, although he could have gotten off just like that, he wanted for once to look at his partner instead of closing his eyes and dreaming he was with Sam.

He moved to lie next to his brother, turning him to face him then taking both of their cocks in his hand he started to move his hand up and down, slowly to begin with. Sam placed a hand over Dean’s and together they hung on for dear life, getting closer and closer with each sweep of their hands, Dean trying for all his worth to watch Sam and visa versa. 

 

Orgasm hit them both Sam a little after Dean, crashing through them like waves over rocks, it was hard and painful for both of them. They cursed their way through it, crying out and groaning as they clung to each other, like they’d never clung to anyone before. 

Panting hard and wincing as they let go of each other they flopped on the bed, Dean realising he was covered in the most cum, then again he didn’t care, he noticed the bruised bite mark on Sam’s neck and smiled.

 

They both felt good and lay silently satisfied, listening to the light breeze rustling the trees outside and the birds going about their daily business, all felt well.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: More hotness, a little more porn and a few references to body parts. Enjoy my friends.  


* * *

They’d just about gotten themselves together and the room was tidied up when Bobby returned and honked his horn. Glancing at one another smirking then the brothers went to assist Bobby out of his truck and back into his wheelchair. The groceries were collected from the back of the truck and as the items were put in cupboards, the fridge and other areas of the kitchen, thunder rumbled overhead.

 

It had been a warm day with sunshine and a few clouds but over the past hour or so the heavy rain predicted had hit several towns over. You could see the darkening sky in the distance and it was only a matter of time before the storm hit. Bobby got the boys to go shut up the garage doors, if you could call the building a garage; it leaned to one side and looked like it could fall down any moment. A little like the pile of rusty rubbish Bobby had in the yard, Dean wondering why they’d spent all that effort in moving old bedsteads from one area to another. Dean hung the wicker chairs up on the old hooks on the side of the house but under the cover of the veranda, no good if those got wet they’d fall apart, he shut the kitchen door and glanced back out through the window at the grey sky. 

 

Bobby seemed to know that things had been sorted, but judging by the brothers no fight had broken out so at least neither was nursing a black eye or broken ribs. Dean just had a small smile on his face which widened whenever he looked at Sam, Bobby knew something was going on between the two of them, but didn’t particularly want to think about it. 

 

He knew the closeness of men in close combat situations, the brothers in arms situation, which rang true for the two Winchester men. The idea that they were brothers and in each other’s arms actually turned Bobby’s stomach a little, he was a one hundred percent heterosexual male and didn’t really understand what men saw in men. For that matter he couldn’t really get his head around what brothers would see in brothers, but the Winchesters were anything but normal. 

 

One look at their upbringing and any self righteous social worker would have had both boys in care at the drop of a hat, and separated as well. Incest didn’t bode well on an adoption form. He could imagine Dean in that situation rebelling against it on all levels, ending up in Juvie, then prison and then dead before he was 25, Sam wouldn’t have fared any better so perhaps leaving them with John all that time had served them well. 

 

Bobby sat in his chair wondering if he should broach the subject or leave them to it, he decided on the latter and if they made too much noise he’d bring the subject up then and not before. 

 

After their meal that evening and with the thunder well on its way and the odd flash of lightening in the sky, Bobby decided to retire to his room and read by the old oil lamp he had by his bed. Settling down he could hear soft talking from the living room, and hoped to hell it didn’t get too frisky in there.

 

“He knows” Sam said looking towards the now shut door to Bobby’s room.

 

“Yeah I think we were subtle but not subtle enough for Bobby.” Dean said quietly looking at the same place as Sam.

 

“He doesn’t approve does he?” Sam stated worried that Bobby could disown them and throw them out.

 

“No not one bit” Dean said frowning and continuing to dismantle his gun and clean it carefully.

 

“Do we explain things to him?” Sam suggested looking at Dean carefully and wondering how he could be so calm about things.

 

“Not a chance Sam, he’d kick our asses to Hell and back. Plus if he doesn’t approve he’ll say so believe me.” Dean continued, wiping the excess oil off the gun and polishing the surface carefully.

 

Sam wasn’t so sure, it was the odd looks Bobby had given them over dinner that was a give away, almost as though he was reading Sam’s mind. Sam made a promise to himself not to look at his brother with unguarded desire, if he could help it that was.

 

Dean on the other hand didn’t have that particular problem; he just looked at people as he always did either with disdain or desire. Okay so sometimes he could just look at people but his emotions never went into overdrive like Sam’s, he could hold his in check pretty well on any given occasion. Saying that though he knew it would be different in a darkened room with his brother, being alone with him would bring his natural defences down and he would let go. 

 

The two men pottered around a while until the clock in the adjoining room chimed gently telling them it was nearing midnight. So used to sleeping for fewer hours than most people they found it hard to fall into a routine of eight hours a night and usually six or less was sufficient. With everything cleaned and packed away they headed for their room at the top of the stairs on the opposite side of the house to Bobby’s room and thankfully not above him. 

 

Closing the door quietly Dean watched his brother stretch revealing oceans of sun kissed flesh, he revelled at the sight before him, feeling that tight ache in his lower abdomen. Dean sat on the upholstered chair by the door and removed his boots, unbuckled his jeans and threw them over the back of the chair. He kept his tee shirt and underwear on and headed over to the bed and got in, hoping Sam would follow and get in with him.

 

There were two beds in the room one larger than the other and a lot more comfortable than their usual mode of sleep. Sam looked slightly hesitant as he stripped his jeans off under the careful gaze of Dean, who just watched with growing desire as his brother moved towards him. Dean shifted further back on the bed and took up the opposite space he’d been in letting Sam slip in beside him.

 

Sam sighed and leaned over turning the oil lamp down and off bringing his arm back under the sheets and shivering slightly. Dean moved towards him and slid his arm over Sam’s stomach feeling the muscles twitch under his hand. The rain had started outside complete with thunder and lightening, electric tension crackled in the room as well as outside. Dean wanted Sam in the worst way possible and preferably in the next 10 seconds or so, but he knew if this was to be something worth hanging on to he couldn’t go at his usual breakneck speed towards release and pleasure. Dean needed to be subtle if he could possibly manage that, he wasn’t good at subtle. Seduction he was good at and he usually enjoyed a seduction based chase more than the actual catching but he had the feeling that both the chase and the catching here would be a lot of fun.

 

He moved slowly closer to Sam noting how Sam watching him the tight lined mouth was gone and he was surprised to note how full his brother lips actually were. Not as full as his own but he’d inherited a lot of his looks from his mother, and Sam in turn had inherited an awful lot from his father. The way Sam looked at him was almost a carbon copy of their Dad the way his eyes dilated, with Sam it was anticipation and desire with his father it was brute force and anger. 

 

His fingers carried on tracing the skin of Sam’s torso feeling his chest expand as he breathed; Dean moved his face closer to Sam and kissed him. Sam’s hand moved towards Dean’s face fingers gently tracing his cheekbone and jaw Dean liked that. 

 

“Can’t make to much noise Sam” Dean said softly, Sam’s eyes widened slightly.

 

“I know, and it’s not me who makes the most noise Dean” Sam stated, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“Yeah okay I howl like a dog when I cum” Dean said, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

 

“Nah you hump like one though” that earned Sam a dig in the ribs off Dean which caught him by surprise and he chuckled. 

 

Grabbing Dean by the shoulders he pushed him firmly onto his back and lay on top of him holding himself up slightly their legs tangling together as the breathed into one another. The kissing got harder and stronger and the hands were searching each other, touching, feeling, and holding. Lips sliding over lips as they fought for some sort of dominance and gave up enjoying the physical contact and the energy emitted from one another, this was a powerful aphrodisiac and they wanted more. 

 

Breaking from the kiss and easing his body down Dean a little further, he looked at his brother up close, noting the pale freckles over his nose and cheeks. Even in the soft light from the glow in the fireplace he could see certain aspects of Dean, his hair flecked with soft red from the firelight and his eyes dancing. Sam was on dangerous ground here, Dean like this was a physical animal and would take what he wanted, and Sam actually wanted him to take it.

 

Sam ground his hips into Dean, causing Deans almost closed eyes to fly open in surprise he stared at Sam a little shocked by the jolt of pleasure that coursed through his body. 

 

“I need more” Dean whispered thickly.

 

“More of what?” Sam said kissing him on the neck and jaw.

“More than this Sam, much more” Dean said closing his eyes and letting the thrill roll through him.

 

“Oh you mean a full on erm, like intercourse stuff.” Sam said lifting up looking a little wild with his hair all over the place.

 

“Well yeah if that’s what it takes.” Dean said pulling Sam back into the kissing he like the kissing part, not the talking bit.

 

“Holy crap Dean.” Sam hissed, suddenly realising the consequences of Dean agreeing to do more than just jerking each other off.

 

“Stop thinking Sam, you’re giving me a headache, lets just go with it and see” Dean whispered softly into Sam’s forehead. Sam looked up at him eyes wide, not with lust anymore but with sheer terror, anxiety and all other negative emotions, hell any moment now he’d start hyperventilating.

 

Great thought Dean, we find a happy ground we can work with and he’s getting all skippy about going the extra distance. If Sam didn’t want that, well that was fine, Dean could live with that, well for a while at least. All he needed to do was encourage Sam that it would be okay, but considering Dean had never ventured into any sexual experience with men this would be a first for him too. Although that wasn’t necessarily true Dean had been with women most of his adult life, hell as a teenager he’d gotten a crush on a woman in the diner of a town they’d stopped in for a couple of months. Having sex with her had been like a marathon and considering their age difference she’d been impressed by his powers of recovery and nearly drained him of his life force. He’d made a promise to himself at 15 to leave the much older women alone, hell they had too much energy for even him to handle. 

 

To a certain degree Dean had stuck to his principles but before he’d been dragged off to hell he’d gone astray somewhat, taking sex anywhere he could. He regretted a lot of that in fact most of it, when in retrospect he could have been with his brother all the time. Then again would that have been a good thing? Probably not, since Sam had missed him so much he’d taken up with Ruby, fully believing he bitch was helping him. Then again would a relationship with Sam have changed anything? Dean didn’t know.

 

He stroked his brother’s hair soothingly and Sam laid his head on Dean’s chest the panic subsiding from him slowly.

 

“Sam we can go at your pace, do whatever you want.” Dean said gently “I’m not going to force you I promise.”

 

“I know” came the muffled response “just well I’ve never been with a man before.” Sam finished breathing hard and sighing.

 

“Yeah, well that makes two of us, unless you count the time I promised Brody Fitcher a blow job only to get hauled away by Dad that very evening.” Dean said matter of factly.

 

Sam laughed, and looked up at Dean, eyes wide and his shoulders much more relaxed.

 

“Really I don’t remember that.” Sam said laying his head back on Dean’s chest; he loved hearing his brother’s heart beat and the rumble through his body when he spoke.

 

“I do, the little shit threatened to tell everyone I was gay unless I blew him. My strategy was to go there and kick the shit out of him.” Dean said still combing his fingers through Sam’s hair.

 

“You’re not gay Dean.” Sam said softly.

 

“No, really, well what am I doing in bed with you then?” Dean asked.

 

“Okay putting it like that you must be bisexual.” Sam said smiling.

 

“Right, bisexual, so I like woman and my brother and that makes me bisexual.” Dean chuckled lightly.

 

“Yup, believe me you’re bisexual.” Sam said.

 

“I’d have thought I was slightly perverted.” Dean said softly.

 

Sam’s head moved and he looked up at Dean, eyes wide and a fond look crossing his now relaxed features.

 

“Dean you’re a lot of things but perverted not in a million years. This with us is just how we are, how desperate we are for love, and it’s the only thing that’s going to keep us from going mad.” Sam said solemnly.

 

“Well that’s true.” Dean said pulling Sam’s head back down to his chest.

 

“Which bit?” Sam asked liking snuggling his brother.

 

“The bit about love” Dean said softly.

 

“Really, God Dean you’re such a girl.” Sam said laughing.

 

“A girl why you little” Dean said pushing Sam hard and flipping him onto his back.

 

Sam started to laugh and was cut off by Dean moving over him and kissing the life out of him for what seemed like hours. Sam completely caught off his guard hesitated before threading his hands behind Dean’s head and kissing back with equal enthusiasm.

 

The kissing got noisy and sloppy and messy all at once, their panting and soft moaning getting louder, until Dean told Sam to keep the noise down, Sam went cross eyed at him making Dean snigger. They were both hard by this point and Dean didn’t think they should waste it so he grabbed Sam a little roughly but by Sam’s excited looked he realised he liked it like that. 

 

Sam was a big lad in every respect, tall, long hair, long arms everything in proportion as Dean recollected. Sam’s erect cock was something not of this world and Dean marvelled that it ever fit in any woman, he wondered whether he should ask Sam but decided the moment they had now wasn’t quite the appropriate place to ask. He used the flat of his hand to roll around the tip of Sam’s cock making Sam’s hips lift right off the bed and groan loud enough to warrant a sharp look from Dean, so much so he grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face. Dean could hear Sam giggling underneath the item, and wondered if the boy’s brains had gone south. That wasn’t important so he got down to the matter in hand, so to speak, and began moving his hand up and down the length of Sam, who groaned and moaned his approval from the safety of the pillow.

 

When Dean went down on him, Sam let out a strangled cry and peeped at him from under the pillow then flopped back down enjoying the sensations coursing through his body. Dean knew Sam wouldn’t last long and some odd voice in his head told him to carry on until Sam released and just swallow it. Sam’s hands flew down to Dean’s head a second or two before he came; trying to pull Dean up and off him but to no avail Dean was determined to do this for Sam. Sam’s hands lost their ability to grasp and all Dean could hear was Sam grunting softly above him as orgasm soared through him, Sam’s body jolting as the surge of pleasure continued.

 

Dean was surprised he could actually swallow the stuff, but he did not finding it that unpleasant, in fact if it had been anyone else other than Sam he knew he’d have been gagging by now.

 

Dean moved up the bed and removed the pillow off his brother’s face and Sam blinked up at him, grinning. Dean couldn’t remember a time when Sam had looked so contented, blissed out and exhausted. Sam lifted his head up and Dean shoved the pillowed underneath it, and turned slightly and looked at Dean. Finger’s moving over Dean’s chest he noted the beautiful smile on his brother’s face, and leaned in and kissed him softly. 

 

“You want me to you know.” Sam asked softly.

 

“Nah I’m good.” Dean replied looking at the lovely rosy complexion Sam had right then.

 

“Yeah you look it.” Sam said indicating that Dean was still painfully hard.

 

“S’okay I’ll deal later.” Dean said softly.

 

“Can I watch?” Sam asked quietly.

 

Dean glanced at him raised his eyebrows and smiled.

 

“Why you pervert Sam Winchester.” Dean said laughing, he traced his hand over Sam’s face “Of course you can, shouldn’t take me long.”

 

Sam watched as his brother got comfortable on the bed, lifted his knees slightly, moved his hand down is body and began stroking himself. Sam watched him avidly noting all the little moves Dean made, how his fist moved quite quickly over his cock, how his gave the odd little wrist twist on the up stroke every now and then, how his body convulsed violently as his orgasm hit him hard. Dean looking almost in shock and pain as he came, hot bursts of cum covering his hand, stomach and all the way up to his chest and over Sam’s fingers. The aftershocks were strong for Dean and it took him several moments to get his composure under control, and he could breathe properly.

 

After cleaning up and getting into bed Dean and Sam hugged one another softly, whispering together and settling in to sleep.

 

“So Dean now what do we do?” Sam said feeling sleeps fingers easing him down.

 

“Don’t know Sam.” Dean answered drifting off to sleep.

 

~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: A bit more naughty stuff for the guys. Bobby confronts them he doesn't quite understand. A little comedy as a breather cos I think it may get a bit darker but am not sure yet.  


* * *

Bobby read until around midnight then turned his lamp off and lay there thinking over the day; he was almost asleep when noise from upstairs woke him. With the house so quiet and the vents in the room open fully he could hear quite a bit from upstairs, he may be getting older but his hearing was still good. He groaned inwardly and didn’t even need to wonder what was going on up there, he just knew. Tomorrow he would definitely have to have a talk with the boys; he needed to understand what the hell they were up to and why. Bobby was no prude, never had been and never would be, but this was something he didn’t understand and he needed to tread carefully, the last thing he wanted was to isolate these two and make them think he didn’t still care for them.

 

He fell asleep with a good old speech on his mind and dreamed of his wife from long ago, telling him he was an old bear and needed to let the young ones live.

 

Bobby was up early, the sunlight streaming in from the slightly open curtains. Deciding not to vegetate in bed all day he eased himself up and got dressed, moving around the room with surprising ease in his chair. As he wheeled himself out into the main part of his house he was surprised to see Dean standing over by the back door looking through the shut screen door. Dean didn’t notice Bobby at first so Bobby just sat there for a moment to two, taking stock of not only the situation he was in but also the unbelievable position these two boys were in. Okay so it wasn’t his place to judge, he could never do that but understand, well he wasn’t even sure he could do that either. This as far as Bobby was concerned this was going to be a whole world of hurt for these two, and the fall out would be huge if things went wrong.

 

Bobby’s eyes moved over Dean, he was tall but always looked so much smaller than his brother, he was broad shouldered and strong a lot stronger than he actually looked. He had a face that literally turned heads and Bobby had seen that from an early age, he was all his mother from the way the eyes looked at you, to the smile. Bobby knew that if Mary had survived Dean would have been a totally different person, in what way and if for the better Bobby could never say. He cleared his throat and Dean turned to him, smiling that beautiful smile, a hidden pain behind those eyes and the smile reaching but not quite. Dean looked sad, a little bitter and whole lot of confused.

 

“Drinking my coffee I see” Bobby grumbled as he wheeled in closer to Dean.

 

“Yeah old man and eating your food too.” Dean answered turning slightly back to look at nothing in particular outside.

 

“Something on your mind son?” Bobby asked his voice edging on concern.

 

“Not really, just a few things rattling around in there.” Dean answered pushing himself up and off the door frame to join Bobby at the table.

 

“Anything I can help with.” Bobby said carefully watching Dean.

 

Dean shook his head but didn’t look at Bobby so he took it as guilt rather than anything he couldn’t sort out himself. Dean had always been a good one for either hiding stuff or sorting it on his own terms; he never burdened anyone with his problems, which was part of his problem. Bobby sighed carried on looking at the top of Dean’s head and wondered how he’d gotten so stubborn and bull headed.

 

“Well let me say something here Dean, and before you have a go at me, just listen to what I have to say.” A small glance and quick nod gave him the permission he needed to carry on. “When you two arrived, I knew something was amiss, one look at you two and it was as clear as daylight. First I thought you’d gotten into a disagreement over something but I watched you looking at Sam when I sent you on that search for that alternator I needed. Dean no one looks at their brother like that, it’s not right it’s all types of wrong.” Bobby paused for a moment and could see the sadness on Dean’s face, the misery hidden and held in.

 

“Now I know it’s none of my business what you two get up too you’re both consenting adults and I have no say in the matter. But son, it’s incest and that isn’t what you two are about, heck I don’t care if you’re both gay, it’s not what I’m saying. Just think and imagine it if one of you finds a woman you love and want to spend the rest of your life with, how that will affect the other. If it were Sam you’d loose him all over again and you’d be on your own and believe me being on your own aint all it’s cracked up to be.”

 

Dean looked up at him, Bobby noticing for the first time how drawn and tired he looked.

 

“Bobby it’s the only type of love either of us knows, is each other. As for us finding women can you see a woman accepting what we do for a living, if you can call it that?” Dean answered rubbing his thumb over the handle on his coffee cup.

 

“Christ in a shirt” Bobby said forcefully making Dean jump a little “that isn’t love Dean, that’s just something wrong in your head, it’s lust, desire whatever but it sure aint love.”

 

Dean’s gaze hardened and he sat up straight and looked directly at Bobby, his jaw set firmly and determinedly. Obviously anything said now would either break their friendship or drive these two away for good, or they’d ignore him and carry on as before. From the look of it Bobby surmised that neither man would be prepared to give the other up without one hell of a fight and Bobby was in no condition to fight either of them.

 

“Bobby we’ve spent the last almost 28 years doing this, longer in fact, but this mission has taken its toll on both of us. Most men our age are married yes, in relationships whatever, but as I said I can’t see any woman putting up with us for long and I aint into being married and divorced several times in my life. I’ve been close to Sam since I was a kid, hell I raised him, I love him like a brother and a lover and nothing, and I mean nothing will pull us apart. No threats from you can do that or the hollow threats from angels.” Dean finished his back straight as he sat rather uncomfortably on the kitchen chair.

 

The silence hung heavily and Bobby nodded, he was about to wheel himself away he didn’t was to have the wrath of Dean on him at the moment he was too weary for all that when the idea struck him.

 

“So just tell me Dean if the Angels knew about you two, how long has it been going on?”

Bobby questioned.

 

“Yeah well both of us were told in no uncertain terms that we’d get our just deserts if we carried out in reality what had been in our heads for years. Michael threatened me and Lucifer said something similar to Sam, whether it’ll happen who knows but right now I’m taking and giving what I can with Sam.”

 

“Bull shit” Said a voice over the back of Bobby’s shoulder Sam stood in the entrance way to the kitchen his arms folded across his chest. Bobby turned and looked at him, and noticed how the two men looked at each other, sheer unadulterated love, pure and simple. 

 

Dean smiled at him and put his coffee cup down and stood and went over to Sam standing just a little closer than brothers should. Two unmoveable objects, two sides to a coin, yin and yang or whatever other simile you could conjure up, this wasn’t an argument Bobby would win no matter what.

 

“Come on Sam, we’ll pack and head out somewhere.” Dean said sadly looking up at Sam, his eyes dilating as he looked at his brother’s profile.

 

With that Dean slipped behind Sam and disappeared up the stairs his foot steps slow and hollow on the wood work. Sam stood looking at a worn patch on the kitchen floor but didn’t meet Bobby’s gaze.

 

“It took a lot for him to admit this to you, you know that don’t you?” Sam said quietly.

“We’ve been fighting this for year’s Bobby; it’s been a part of us for as long as I can remember. Please don’t make it out to be dirty and wrong, because to us it’s what we want what we need and in all honesty we aren’t hurting anyone.”

 

Sam turned dejectedly and headed for the stairs, Bobby stopped him. “Sam hang on a darn minute will you, it’s not like I can run after you is it.” Bobby said, Sam turned around and looked at Bobby as he wheeled towards him “go get your brother, come back in here and we’ll sort this through.”

 

“No Bobby no if you’re gonna tell us how wrong we are and…” Sam was cut off by Bobby getting angry.

 

“Now listen to me you little idiot, just go get your brother and we’ll discuss stuff, I don’t give a shit what you two do to be honest, I’m too old to care if there’s any right or wrong in it.” He gave Sam an angry stare and Sam nodded looked a little sheepish and went to get his brother.

 

Bobby sat there listening to the footfalls and talking from up the stairs, although he couldn’t hear the words he could almost imagine Dean being pig headed and refusing to come down. Bobby rolled his eyes, imagining Dean getting all pissy on him and sulking up a corner.

 

Both men came downstairs and hovered by the doorway for a moment before Bobby indicated that they sit down together. Sitting opposite him and very close to one another almost as a declaration of their unity, Bobby threw out any idea of persuading them to give each other up; right now that was a moot point. Sitting in silence he regarded them both, Dean the strong, most professional and successful hunter he’d ever known and Sam the quiet, diligent most intelligent hunter he’d ever met. They really did compliment each other.

 

“Okay, rules” Bobby said, causing both me to begin to protest but Bobby shut them up by a look and they quietened down “right first and foremost, you don’t make too much noise when you’re you know … together. Secondly no holding hands outside of an appropriate place, I have to live in this town and last thing I need is you two skipping about the place. Thirdly if either of you hurt the other I will hunt you down do you hear me?” Bobby leaned forward but was met with both men sniggering quietly so he loudly said “Do you hear me?” 

 

Dean and Sam both sat up straight and in unison gave a resounding “Yes Sir.”

 

Bobby nodded satisfied and waved them away, they both got up and left the kitchen only to have Dean poke his head around the door and quizzically look at Bobby.

 

“So if we can’t hold hands in the town can we hold hands in the yard?” Dean eyes were wide and bright.

 

Bobby picked up the pepper pot and threw it at him; it missed of course Dean ducking back behind the safety of the wall.

 

“I take that as a no.” Dean said grinning at him.

 

“Git before I have you both flogged.” Bobby answered back.

 

He listened as he could hear laughter upstairs, knowing they found his speech ridiculous but at least he’s saved them from going out into the big bad world and someone finding out and stringing them up. Bobby could never live with himself if that had happened, so he took the only option he knew, and gave them somewhere safe to be. He didn’t approve of their love as they called it but he knew love was something neither of these boys had much of so if they found it with each other who was he to tell them otherwise.

 

Upstairs both men lay on the bed after taking off their shoes, Dean’s half hearted attempt at packing was on the spare bed.

 

“Well he sort of accepts it.” Sam said his left hand on Dean’s thigh.

 

“No he doesn’t he hates the idea of us having sex” Dean said “but he’s too afraid of loosing us so he’s come up with some stupid rules so he doesn’t need to think about it.”

 

“We’re family here Dean, he’s bound to be afraid of loosing us, I mean we’re like his sons.” Sam said turning to look at his brother.

 

“Yeah and he’s our adopted daddy” Dean chuckled “perhaps we should start calling him Daddy Bob.”

 

Sam laughed, imaging what would be thrown at them if that happened, Dean joined him in laughing and soon they were hugging each other and fooling around, getting all breathless and warm in their embrace.

 

Later on that morning they went back downstairs, some washing was needed and Sam had been moving furniture around in the bedroom so they a bit more space. Bobby was out on the porch reading a newspaper from the store, it was around a week old and no much was in it but it was new reading material so he just read. He could hear the two Winchesters in his kitchen.

 

“Try not to eat everything you two.” He hollered into the house.

 

“Hungry here.” Dean said from inside the house.

 

“Yeah well try and diet a bit Dean.” Bobby said smirking as he turned the page on the paper.

 

“What you tellin’ me I’m fat?” Dean’s head poked around the screen door and looked at Bobby.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d have said you were several months pregnant.” Bobby answered giving him a tight smile.

 

Sam laughed loudly and Dean nearly choked, bobby smirked again and carried on reading his paper.

 

“Pregnant, that’s a good one.” Sam said hiding in the kitchen.

 

“Shut up” Dean said hardly hiding the fact it was a good come back line “not like to be me getting pregnant is it, since you’re the girl.”

 

“Me a girl, yeah okay what lopsided world do you live in?” Sam answered.

 

So it carried on back and forth each accusing the other of being more girly, Bobby half listened until the conversation began to deteriorate and Dean was bragging he was bigger way bigger than Sam. It took Bobby half a second to grasp what they were bragging about and put his paper down and wheeled towards his back door. He opened it just as Dean began telling Sam something Bobby didn’t want to hear.

 

“Well you never complained last night when I stuck it up your…”

 

“That’s enough you two; don’t want smutty talk in here.” Bobby bellowed.

 

Sam and Dean went quiet, and glanced at each other trying hard not to laugh.

 

“Any more of that and I’ll send you to your room, like kids.” He said and regretted it straight away.

 

“Yes please” Dean said grinning and nudging Sam “we can get reacquainted.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Sam who grinned back at him.

 

“Oh lord what have I done to deserve these two.” Bobby said shaking his head.

 

Bobby decided to get both men working in the yard and the rest of the afternoon they filled his truck up with various bits and pieces which were scattered about the area right outside his house, mainly junk. Watching from his throne Bobby couldn’t help but notice that despite them working hard the two brothers managed to fool around a bit and threw bits of dirt at each other and once and once only began kissing, to which Bobby cleared his throat as an indication he didn’t want to watch thank you very much.

 

Bobby cooked dinner that night and after the boys had washed up and managed to wet the entire kitchen they sat outside listening to the wildlife sitting on the porch steps and drinking beer. They talked not about anything significant but they talked, Dean leaning against Sam in a casual lazy way pretty much as you would with any pair of lovers. Although Bobby didn’t want to see too much graphic displays of affection this he could handle without throwing up.

 

Heading off to bed that night, Sam and Dean definitely looked happier than they did when they arrived only a couple of days earlier.

 

Lying in the bed Dean felt warm and comfortable and with Sam plastered up against his back he felt safe too.

 

“Dean” mumbled Sam sleepily.

 

“Mmmm” answered Dean.

 

“You know if you’re pregnant.” Sam smiled against Dean’s back.

 

“Shut up bitch” Dean answered.

 

“How’s that possible I mean we haven’t even gone the whole way have we?” Sam asked slightly more awake.

 

“We will Sam, not tonight though I’ve got a headache.” Dean said chuckling.

 

“Yeah, who’s the girl now?” Sam answered sleepily.

 

They both drifted off, but Dean was troubled by a nightmare waking in the early hours of the morning sweating badly, he moved closer to Sam and held him until he fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: More frisky business, the boys get jiggy with one another. This probably will be the chapter before stuff really starts happening, but in what direction I haven't decided yet. I don't want it to go too dark and sad, so I may lighten it up a bit.

Please enjoy and feel free to comment.

Rating NC17 full on sex stuff. Apologies if this looks and reads weird was in writers block at the time, and its possibly not as good as it could have been. I have no knowledge of men together so its all in my brain.  


* * *

When Dean woke to the sun streaming in through the flimsy curtains his brain was filled with a hazy bliss, until he remembered snippets of his nightmare. Its memory was dulled by sleep but he got the basic bones of it and didn’t like where it was heading.

 

He was basically having a face to face with Michael, with Michael seeming to be either standing on a box or at least 7 feet tall and Dean pacing and angry. He remembered feeling sick, and his head was spinning as though he was high as Michael spoke his voice almost like a whisper in Dean’s ear.

 

“Remember Dean, what you do in your life reflects how things go down in Heaven and my Father won’t be pleased by your actions.” Michael had a smile on his face if you could call it that, it certainly wasn’t a pleasant breezy angelic smile.

 

“Well Michael considering how my life has been I doubt the doors of Heaven will open automatically for me. Then again won’t the retribution for you be far worse that for me, at least I know my sins, do you know yours?” Dean had answered voice filled with sarcasm. 

 

“My sins” Michael had laughed “my sins Dean are watching you animals kill this planet, destroy everything created all for you and then go against all the teachings of God and supplant him with other idolatry. Your sins Dean vastly outweigh mine, murder, theft, sins of the flesh, let’s not forget that one, and you’ve been with so many people both in person and in thought. God will take one look at you and send your sorry ass to hell.” Michael whispered his eyes narrowing and his voice low and crackly.

 

Dean’s flesh crawled slightly as he stood far enough away to look at Michael; he was tall he had to admit that, but not what he expected Michael to look like. He certainly didn’t have that feminine appearance he’d half expected, he had cold blue eyes with no emotion in them and a vicious temper which boiled to the surface. Dean could see he was just about controlling his anger right then in his dream, he was almost ready to lash out and kill Dean but something was holding him back. Dean couldn’t decipher if it were fear or just plain loathing of human kind or just Dean himself.

 

“Remember Dean if you carry on down this path you and your brother will suffer, and suffer so greatly anything earthly will seem like a simple walk in the park.”

 

“Says who, I don’t remember being visited by God in any of this, I only have your word on it. Then again you’ve gone and gone behind Daddy’s back haven’t you, setting up the apocalypse all on your own, leaving Daddy out of the picture. How do you know for certain how he’ll act, it’s not your place to second guess him is it?” Dean felt a little braver but he regretted it immediately.

 

Michael’s eyes changed from a pale blue to a richer darker blue, he frowned creasing his smooth brow and the snarling smirking smile certainly gave Dean the creeps. Michael leaned forward and his arm swiped hard across Dean’s chest sending him flying across the plot of whatever they were standing on. Dean landed heavily on the ground gasping for breath and wondering if his ribs were broken, or his neck had been snapped. Either way he lay face down on the floor, coughing slightly and wincing in pain as he felt Michaels hands dig into his shoulders. He shook Dean a little making him feel like a rag doll and his brain wobbling around in his skull. Groaning, dizzy and frantically trying to peel Michael’s hands off him he heard what he assumed was thunder in the distance, and blinding crashing light made him close his eyes tight. Dean remembered light like that, last time it had hurt even with his eyes closed; he didn’t wish to relive that pain again.

 

Lying awake he automatically stretched his arm out to find Sam, the bed beside him was cool and empty, and Sam had obviously been up a while and had left Dean to sleep. Dean gasped slightly, he hated dreams like that, and they never made much sense. No Dean was having delusions now thinking Michael was invading his dreams; this was too creepy for Dean.

 

Sam was downstairs when Dean joined him and for some reason Dean kissed the side of his brother’s face, not something he’d done for a very long time. It was an endearment that Sam found rather cute but he didn’t tell Dean or he’d have been deemed the girl in this relationship for ever. Sam smiled at Dean and gave him his breakfast, which Dean of course proceeded to eat like he’d been starved for a week. 

 

Dean looked at Sam as he sat opposite him coffee cup in his hand, looking at the kitchen window distractedly.

 

“Not eating?” Dean asked as he pushed his empty plate back.

 

“Ate earlier.” Sam stated still staring at the window.

 

“You okay?” Dean said.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Sam answered.

 

“You sure?” Dean asked, frowning a little.

 

Sam looked at him and smiled, he was fine just probably thinking, working something out, or at least trying to.

 

“So what’s Bobby got planned for us today?” Dean asked changing the subject a little so Sam didn’t have too much time to ponder on what ever it was that was bothering him.

 

“Not sure, but I know he wants to sell some of the scrap out there, apparently it’s required all over.” Sam said putting his empty coffee cup in the sink.

 

“What is?” Dean said picking up his coffee and drinking it slowly.

 

“Scrap metal, you doofus. You know not much in the way of mining anymore is there, so there’s a requirement for scrap stuff. Bobby read it in the newspaper.” Sam finished.

 

“Oh right” Dean said putting his empty coffee cup and plate in the sink “so where is Bobby then?”

 

“He went into town really early this morning, saying something about seeing someone about the scrap. Oh and something about us cleaning the house up whilst he’s gone.” Sam looked back at Dean a thin tight smile on his lips.

 

“Great” Dean murmured “oh Sam, breakfast was good, thanks honey.”

 

“Shut up you jerk.” Sam said smiling.

 

“Come on bitch lets get cleaning or we may be sleeping outdoors tonight if we don’t” Dean said gently slapping Sam on the behind as they went and got out brooms, mops, buckets and cleaning supplies.

 

Between them they cleaned the kitchen down really well and for two people not accustomed to housekeeping they weren’t half bad at it either. They just generally tidied up the living room area as there was too much in the way of Bobby’s paperwork in there to properly go through it, plus Sam kept finding interesting bits of information and reading it. After the sixth or seventh time of Dean taking a book off Sam he gave up and let Sam read whatever it was he had in his hands. Dean went to the fridge and got out two beers for them, heading back into the living room he sat down on the now tidy sofa. Sam sat down next to him; book still in his hands eyes skimming over the words taking it all in like a giant sponge. 

 

Dean drank his beer feeling the heat from his brother’s body next too him, perhaps a little closer than he should be. There was apparently enough space on the sofa for Sam to really spread out but no he chose to practically sit on Dean’s lap rather than sit further away. Dean didn’t actually mind, he rather liked this closeness, it took a bit of getting used to but he was finding it rather appealing. Dean felt the familiar stirrings in his lap again, and wondered if Sam would be up for another frisky session in the privacy of their room right then. 

 

Purely on impetus Dean placed his empty bottle on the table next to the sofa and turned slightly towards Sam. Sam didn’t either notice or chose to ignore it when Dean’s leg crossed his and he put his hands up to Sam’s face, turned him towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. Sam’s eyes widened slightly and he let the book fall next to him as he responded to Dean’s initiative, kissing him back and letting Dean’s tongue do some exploring. Sam groaned, pulling from the kiss and looking at his brother whilst running his tongue over his lips, tasting his brother. 

 

“Stop it” Sam whispered.

 

“Stop what?” Dean answered quietly looking at Sam.

 

“Trying to distract me.” Sam said grinning at him.

 

“Wasn’t distracting you, was trying to make you interested in something else.” Dean said stroking Sam’s cheek.

 

“Yeah okay, whatever” Sam replied.

 

“I want you Sam” Dean said slipping his hand onto Sam’s shoulder.

 

“What now?” Sam asked surprised.

 

“Yep” Dean said and pulled himself up from the sofa, he moved into the kitchen and put the bottle in the box by the door turning he watched at Sam took the book he’d been interested in and put it back on the pile.

 

“We don’t have to Sam” Dean said thinking Sam could be a little reluctant to keep having this intimacy with his brother.

 

“Yes we do” Sam said glancing at his brother “besides you’re not the only one who feels horney 24/7 you know.” Sam indicated to his groin and Dean couldn’t help but look down, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

 

“Okay so let’s go and alleviate some tension” Dean chuckled.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean up the stairs to their room, shutting the door behind him and hoping that Bobby would be home later, much later.

 

Dean allowed himself a few moments of abandoned staring as he watched his brother stripping off the clothes he was wearing; Dean had already removed his and was lying on the bed with nothing but a smile on his face. Sam glanced his way and folded his arms looking at Dean as if to say what’s the problem, Dean shrugged and patted the bed beside him. Sam removed his jeans and walked over to Dean sitting on the bed then flipping his legs up and under the covers, Dean was instantly on him covering his face in kisses. Sam liked this; it was a new side of Dean he’d never witnessed before and quite a revelation if the truth be told.

 

Dean stopped the kissing just long enough to look steadily at Sam as if questioning whether he was comfortable with this. Sam turned and looked back at him eyes locking for a brief moment before they were all over each other again. They must have moved over every inch of the bed before they found a comfortable position strangely with Dean lying on top of Sam. Surprisingly for someone so well built and strong Dean was actually quite light, then again he could have weighed a ton and Sam wouldn’t have noticed. Sam knew exactly what Dean wanted, and although he wanted the same he wasn’t so sure if they were both ready just yet. Or was it just a case of them both not really knowing what to do, perhaps that was it, or a reluctance to take it just that one step further and cross boundaries they could never uncross. Boundaries put in place by society and the general wrongness of it all. Sam was again over thinking everything and with his brow knitted together it gave Dean the impetus to stop, and take stock of the situation.

 

“You still okay with this?” Dean asked quietly.

 

“Of course” Sam answered.

 

“So why are we stopping then?” Dean questioned moving down his brother’s torso just slightly, feeling his hardened cock digging into his stomach.

 

“Just well, I’m not sure, is this what we really want?” Sam asked looking at Dean steadily and carefully.

 

“Well it’s what I want, don’t know about you, are you sure you can handle doing this?” Dean’s tone was half mocking.

 

“Dean I can handle anything you have, believe me.” Sam answered grinning at him “It’s just well; I’ve never done this ever, and neither have you and I don’t think either of us has actually thought this through.”

 

“Sam, Sammy” Dean said quietly lifting himself up and looking down at his brother “there’s nothing to think about, we can go with what we have, just using our hands or we can go that little bit further, it’s up to you.”

 

“I want this so bad Dean, but I suppose I’m just a little apprehensive that’s all.” Sam answered feeling a little embarrassed and not entirely a little girly.

 

“Okay, we go slow then” Dean said and began kissing his chest slowly, edging down Sam’s body, over his abs, belly button and a little further before he glanced up at Sam. Sam for his part had his eyes closed and obviously was okay with how things were going so far, so Dean just carried on moving down to Sam’s cock. 

 

Feeling Dean’s mouth over him made Sam’s eyes fly open; it didn’t matter how many times they would do this it would always make Sam feel like it was the first time. It was a wonderful feeling that warm wet mouth over his cock. It sent tendrils of pleasure through his whole system, making him feel like he was either about to combust or yell out loud. He then remembered Bobby was out of the house so he let loose and really let out the biggest groan he could muster, followed by mumbled noises of incoherent babble. Dean couldn’t help but smile as Sam let go, it was pleasurable in itself just hearing him like that, allowing Dean to take what he desired and being okay with it, well as long as things didn’t go too far.

 

Dean was still okay with that, but then again he really wanted to know what it felt like with Sam. He knew he could never go that far with anyone else, in fact he’d never given that much thought; he’d been strictly a busty woman type rather than a tall, dark haired man type.

 

Sam stopped Dean from carrying on too long or he knew he’d blow before things had gotten interesting. Pulling Dean up towards him, his eyes lidded and heavy he rubbed his thumb over Deans lips, noting they were fuller than usual and a dark red colour. Dean’s eyes were wide and the pupils dilated, his breathing was as erratic as Sam’s they began kissing again, soft and gentle. The gentleness in the kissing slowly turned demanding harder more like them testing how the ground lay rather than anything else. Sam allowing Dean anything, and giving this off invisibly in waves, slowly realising Dean really wanted to have sex with him, not just a quick hand job. This was a big deal, to both of them it meant something more than just self gratification, and it was more like them showing each other this is how things would be from now on. 

 

“Do you have condoms?” Sam asked his voice low and gravelly.

 

“Yes, and something we can use as lube” Dean answered, touching Sam’s hair softly.

 

“Lube?” Sam asked moving his head to the side slightly.

 

“Sam it aint like being with a woman you know you don’t get all slippery down there, so you need something to help things along.” Dean said.

 

“Thanks Doctor Winchester for that insight.” Sam said grinning up at Dean “I was just wondering why the hell you would have lube. So why do you have it.”

 

Dean looked a little uncomfortable before answering. “Well once in a while when I’m feeling a little anxious, if you know what I mean, it helps you know when jerking off, stops the friction.” Dean said keeping his eyes deliberately fixed on anything other than Sam.

 

“Thanks now I have the picture of you jerking off in my head.” Sam chuckled.

 

Dean smirked at him and leaned over pulling the drawer open to the night stand and took out a box of condoms which were brand new and a small bottle of lube. Sam inspected the lube whilst Dean undid the box of condoms took one out and opened it, all the time he glanced at Sam for any indication of reluctance. 

 

One thing Dean was scared of doing was pushing this too far too quickly, he knew Sam knew what he wanted, but he sure as hell didn’t want to make this an issue between them. Sam seemed pretty comfortable right now though, he looked relaxed and was reading the label of all things on the lube bottle. How romantic was that.

 

Dean swiped the bottle off Sam and grabbed his hands giving him the now opened condom packet and indicating to him he could have the honours. Sam smirked at him sitting up he began rolling the condom over his cock, deliberately taking his time and noting how Dean held back a moan as he did so. Dean in this unguarded state was so damn easy to read, you could see the lust boiling to the surface quite clearly, and he wasn’t doing much to hide it either.

 

Taking the bottle back off Dean he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his finger tips, lay back down and with one hand began prepping himself in front of Dean. Dean’s eyes just opened really wide, his expression of sheer wonder. Watching his brother opening himself up was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his entire life, the way he was looking back up at him causing the low heat in his groin to increase markedly. Dean literally saw stars as he watched, knowing if Sam didn’t hurry up he’d be doing something he regretted and with his hand on not with Sam.

 

It was a strange feeling, not unpleasant just different, it was something he needed to do himself not that he didn’t want Dean to do this, it was just he liked looking at his brother having a hard time not controlling himself. Sam felt an odd sense of power right then watching his brother, barely able to stop himself from grabbing his own cock and just jacking off there and then. Sam stopped what he was doing and put his hands on Dean’s hips pulling him forward.

 

“It may be better if you’re on your knees” Dean said his voice thick and low.

 

“No Dean I want to be able to watch and feel you.” Sam said his voice barely a whisper.

 

Dean nodded his head and moved carefully up the bed a little more until he was between Sam’s open legs. Pushing Sam’s legs up and open a little wider he coated his sheathed cock in more lube and positioned himself at Sam’s opening. 

 

Dean pushed himself into Sam carefully watching for any indication of pain, Sam’s face was calm but he did occasionally let out a small wince or a groan. Before long Dean was all the way in and he stopped moving, not knowing it that was right but it felt like he shouldn’t go too fast. Sam’s breathing evened out, and he opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, who smiled down at him.

 

“Come here” Sam said pulling Dean down towards him for a blistering kiss; it took Dean’s breath away for a moment.

 

As the kiss slowed, and they were left breathing against one another, Dean began moving, gently rocking backwards and forwards. He was doing it right by the look that Sam was directing at him and the way his mouth opened in surprise whatever Dean had found in there it was doing the trick. 

 

“God Dean, do that again.” Sam gasped.

 

“It feels good then?” Dean asked keeping his hips moving slowly.

 

“Jesus Mother of God, yes it does” Sam answered closing his eyes tight and letting out a soft grunt.

 

Dean could feel the first soft tendrils of orgasm closing in on him; he sighed and huffed out air as he tried to extend his capacity to continue. Sam seemed on the verge of either screaming or grabbing Dean’s shoulders out by the sockets, he wasn’t going to last any longer than Dean was. Sam’s hand fumbled around and found his cock; he began stroking himself slowly then increased both the pressure of his hand and the speed. Within a few moments Sam was groaning and sighing loudly with Dean following suit just a moment or two later, both of them yelling unintelligent rubbish as they came.

 

As they both came down from the experience, fully in the knowledge that this just changed the dynamics between them forever. They took stock of each other, Dean’s devil may care attitude well and truly chased away, hell he looked so different right after sex, all free and uninhibited by rituals he hid behind. Sam just looked blissed out totally fucked so put it mildly. Neither had ever experienced anything as intimate as that, anything as liberating, it was like lights had been turned on in their eyes and they glowed in the aftermath.

 

Okay so taking it slowly had completely gone out the window right then, but for now Dean didn’t care. He pulled away from his brother removed the used condom and tossed it on the floor, making a mental note to pick it up before he put his foot on it later.

 

He lay down next to Sam and breathed for what felt like the first time dragging oxygen into lungs belonging to a body that felt renewed. He knew that sounded way off the chart but he honestly felt that way and as he turned his head and looked at the silly grin on his brother’s face he knew Sam felt the same.

 

“So little brother now what do we do?” asked Dean letting air out of his lungs in a long drawn out sigh of satisfaction.

 

“Lie here and do nothing.” Sam said rolling over to face Dean, kissing him gently on his lips before closing his eyes.

 

Dean sighed again and let his heavy eyelids close slowly, a short nap after that wasn’t a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: This took so long and I apologise, its not been easy getting the muse to behave. Warning that there is hate crime in this so anyone who is easily offended please realise that this is part of the story, and the reasonings behind it will be revealed, patience dear reader.  


* * *

Waking up what felt like an hour or so later, Dean allowed himself a few moments of unadulterated staring at his sleeping brother. The warm fuzzy feeling soon disappears when they heard Bobby’s truck and voices outside.

 

“Oh shit” Dean said shoving Sam, who grunted at him. Clothes were flung on again and the bed was sorted out all before they could hear Bobby’s grumbling voice from downstairs.

 

Once dressed and room tidy Dean realised this was the second time they’d been caught with their pants down, literally, Bobby certainly had a bad habit of turning up at the wrong moment. They headed downstairs making it look like they’d been up there tidying up and it wasn’t as though Bobby could actually check on them, they gave the excuse of making one of the rooms into a sort of study room. Bobby would have laughed out loud if there hadn’t have been company, it was the store owners daughter Melanie, she was cute pert and had wide blue eyes. Sam smiled at her and Dean barely acknowledged her but took a couple of packages off her and placed them on the table.

 

“Boys’ this is Melanie, Veronica’s daughter, Mel this is Dean and Sam.” Bobby said noting how Sam just smiled at her and Dean all but ignored her.

 

“Hi” Sam said, looking at the packages rather than Melanie.

 

“Hi” Dean said “so what’s in those?” he asked Bobby.

 

“Nothing you need to know about boy now go and carry on the tidying up, I need to pay Mel and don’t want you two lurking about.” Bobby answered shooing them both away.

 

Mel’s face was a picture, Bobby could see she wasn’t impressed at being ignored, and then again she never had been. Bobby had for years liked Veronica she was a pleasant charming woman and how the hell she ended up with a daughter like Melanie was beyond him. She was a wayward daughter and had a reputation as long as his arm in the town and surrounding area, and now at 25 she was still single and didn’t have a boyfriend and had been so keen to meet Sam and Dean. New meat Bobby thought, perhaps at one time she may have appealed to Dean, but now all those boys had was eyes for each other.

 

Bobby was in a strange way relieved, he couldn’t see Mel wanting to settle anywhere other than in a mansion, with lots of servants. He remembered her as a little girl, being bossy to the other kids and Veronica stating she didn’t know where she got her ideas from, and they baffled her. Bobby knew the kid was loved and had been wanted by Veronica but she had a lofty opinion of herself and thought very little of the town she lived in or the folk who lived there. She had only been keen to come out and help Bobby with his purchases fully in the knowledge that Bobby had his nephews out stopping with him. 

 

“There you go honey,” Bobby said his voice slightly patronising “give your momma the money and the list for next week, and I’ll be over on Wednesday to pick up the new stuff ordered.”

 

Melanie glanced down at him, and a realisation struck her if she was to actually get off with one those boys, her eyes were searching them out as she took the money off Bobby. She would have to come to this god forsaken dump and listen to their uncle waffle on about some crazy drunken shit. Her opinion of the two younger men dropped and she decided when the summer came she’d head out of town and go find something better elsewhere.

 

Melanie stood for a moment longer, then flounced out of the kitchen and back into her little car and headed back to the town. There was something odd about those two boys she mused as she drove something not right. Perhaps it was because they didn’t acknowledge her as they should was the reason she felt angry or the fact that she’d dreamed of them before she met them and the horrible things they were doing to each other. Why she had dreamed that she never knew except there had been a voice in her head a deep angry voice telling her to make trouble for the two Winchester boys, and that she planned to do.

 

Totally and blissfully unaware of her plans the two Winchester brothers spent the rest of the day and the following weeks working at Bobby’s under his constant supervision. They cleared plenty of space and made the yard almost acceptable, to them they seemed to be working for nothing and doing nothing important but Bobby had plans. He wanted a garden and when he told his plans to the boys they nearly fell off their seats laughing until Bobby wheeled himself round and clipped them both on the back of their heads.

 

“Quit your bellyaching” Bobby said slightly angered by their amused reaction “it aint like there’s much food about and if you took the time and the trouble to go into town once in a while you’d see the shelves are not stocked full anymore.” He rolled himself around the table to face them.

 

“Sorry Bobby” Dean ventured “you just never struck us as having green fingers is all.” 

Sam remained quiet, he knew better than to anger Bobby the idea of sleeping outdoors again did not appeal.

 

“Well with you two trash cans living under my roof and your need for food, I have a feeling a bigger garden will be needed.” He smiled looking at their dejected faces when it hit them that they’d be working to get the soil dug and sorted.

 

A couple of months passed and neither brother had ventured into the town, not really feeling like they needed any of that. They were actually enjoying doing what they were doing and as they say a change is as good as a rest. Bobby true to his word did have a garden and despite Sam actually thinking they’d grow more weeds than anything else he was surprised by the amount of stuff that they had available. So much so that despite managing to keep a great deal to themselves, by either freezing or using up during the summer electricity permitting, they also managed to sell some of the produce in town to a community in need of fresh food. Bobby taking it in on his weekly trips, everyone grateful for at least a small amount of stuff, of course this motivated a lot of them to do the same but it was nice to do swaps. Dean couldn’t believe it sometimes he had gone from hunter to gardener in a matter of months, but oddly he rather liked it, spending time outdoors and with Sam.

 

Sam and Dean spent time together as much as possible and talked, really talked which was an eye opener for each of them, some of the revelations did cause a few arguments but nothing they couldn’t fix. Dean was getting a little angsty by the time September rolled around and he asked Sam to go with him into town, just for a change of scene. So it was they found themselves in town, a place they were familiar with, but the changes were obvious it seemed so much smaller than when they’d last been there. 

 

Walking into the local bar they were greeted by several towns folk who’d become customer’s of their sideline in gardening. Chatting briefly Sam’s attention was drawn to Melanie who acknowledged Sam by smiling, he gave her a brief smile and continued with the conversation he was having. Totally unaware that she was whispering poison into the ear of the man she was rubbing against provocatively, he was slightly inebriated and totally transfixed by her youth and beauty.

 

“The tall one over there” she said in the most sultry voice she could summon “is one of those I told you about, remember?” she dragged her finger down his stomach to his crotch and let her hand lie there softly rolling the palm over his hardening cock.

 

His name was Chris and back in the day he’d been a pretty tough guy even if he did say so himself. He hated a lot of things but mostly he hated gays, he had a fear that they would come after him, irrational fear but it was a fear nonetheless. He took great gratification in putting them all in their place, and making sure no fag got anywhere near him. In his mind they were poison and should be destroyed, his world was an existence of women, beer and fighting, none of which had done him any good and none of which ever would. He was new to this hick town and although he had no intention of staying, in fact he’d stayed a little longer than anticipated but the attraction of Melanie had been sweet.

 

Melanie had given him what he needed, sex and lots of it, in every which way possible and some he’d never done before. She was needy and demanding and he liked how she made him feel, although he actually cared little whether she enjoyed it or not, but judging by the noise she made she did.

 

Her whispers of poison about Sam and Dean had gotten to him and it made his blood boil to think two queers where in the same vicinity to him. Plus there was extra they were brothers, something that made his skin crawl. Not being a man to live and let live, he just wanted vengeance, for whatever scrambled ideals he had he was about to pick the fight of his life and judging by the pretty one, he’d show that cock sucker a thing or two.

 

Staying in his vantage point and letting Melanie suck on his lips, ears and anywhere else she could reach he hatched a plan to corner the two men she’d told him about. He had several of his buddies here and was in no doubt; blood would be spilt in the course of the next hour or so.

 

Sam and Dean were talking to a man named Frank, who Bobby had known when his wife was still alive many years ago. They chatted easily talking about what had happened the year before but the Winchester’s gave no opinion about that, choosing to nod their heads in agreement to his ideas. He’d come up with something not far from the truth and being a man with religious conviction his reckoning was God had something to do with it.

 

“It’s a possibility” Dean offered “stranger things have happened.”

 

“Strange yes, but this smacks of God’s handiwork” Frank stated.

 

“Well I suppose we’ll never know” Sam answered hoping this closed this particular subject. Frank had other ideas and definitely had the bull by the horns as they finished off their second beers.

 

“You boys okay?” a woman’s voice asked it was Veronica the lady who ran the store.

 

“Yes M’am” they both said in unison causing Frank to smile.

 

“Tell Bobby we sold most of his stuff and his earnings are at the store so when he wants’ to pick it up it’s up to him.” She said moving round to stand between them.

 

“Well we could take it to him” Sam offered not meaning to sound rude to Frank but the talk about the apocalypse wasn’t something he really wanted to be drawn into, even if Frank was a nice guy. 

 

“Good idea guys” Frank said laughing “more beer money and the wrath of Bobby tomorrow morning. I’m heading off now, it’s been a pleasure talking to you two, see you around town, don’t be strangers.” He shook their hands and headed out the door.

 

“He gets a little carried away at times” Veronica said quietly “doesn’t mean any harm but he is a bit much when you just want general banter and not a full blown sermon.” She smiled and looked carefully at Sam and Dean.

 

Over their shoulders she could see her daughter, crawling all over that man she’d been hanging around with. Veronica had long ago given up on her wayward daughter, and any suggestions she made whether in a gentle or shouting voice, was always greeted in the same off hand manner. It was Melanie’s life after all and if she wanted to end up as the town’s whore then she couldn’t do much about it, but it still left Veronica with a bitter taste in her mouth and anger in her heart. She loved her daughter with all her heart, but watching her going from a carefree if slightly different child into this woman she could hardly connect with was hard. She listened as she’d told her about Sam and Dean and how she just knew they were together, as in having sex. Whether Veronica believed Melanie was a different story but throughout her life Melanie had taken delight in highlighting people’s misfortunes and differences. She knew there would be trouble tonight and the way that Chris was looking over at them it would be sooner rather than later.

 

“Well if you want we can go get Bobby’s money now, the store is only down the road and it’ll save that old fart from a journey he doesn’t need to make.” She smiled making it easier for them to leave with her.

 

“Yeah don’t see why not.” Dean answered looking at Sam who nodded, he’d had enough socialising for one night at least, and although it was good to get out it would be nice to go back to Bobby’s.

 

Saying their brief goodbyes they followed Veronica out into the cool September night air and walked towards her store. She was a fast walker, and by their standards that was darn fast. Keeping up with her she let them into the store and locked the door behind her.

 

Getting the money she handed it to Dean then surprised him by offering to send them out the back. Sam looked at her oddly; the front door seemed a good exit so why the back, he was wondering to himself when the brick came crashing through the window, covering them in shards of glass and narrowly missing Sam’s head.

 

“Holy shit” Dean exclaimed as he hit the floor, Veronica wild eyed and obviously very frightened next to him.

 

“Back door” Sam said and Veronica pointed to the back of the shop.

 

“Just so you know, I think Melanie has been spreading rumours about you guys and the only people who will listen are her current boyfriend if you can call him that and his cronies.”

 

Dean looked at her his stare hardening she looked worried and slightly out of sorts, he knew exactly what she was talking about. Melanie had her nose put out of joint when her advances albeit subtle had been rejected, and being a person not used to rejection she decided to take it out on them. Dean shook his head.

 

The three of them made their way to the back of the store, and as Veronica went to open the security locks they could hear noise outside, knowing damn well that the vultures would be outside the door. Not wishing to get Veronica involved and the adrenaline beginning to pump he had to make sure she was alright before they settled this matter once and for all.

 

“Veronica” he said getting her attention back, she turned with the keys still her hands totally bewildered by the events unfolding. “Is there access to the roof from here?” Dean continued.

 

“Yes it’s through that door” she said indicating a door to their left.

 

“Good” Sam said, moving towards the door and opening it slowly “Dean, come on quick.”

 

“Veronica you stay here, don’t move and as soon as we get them away go back to the bar get help, cos I think we may need it.” Dean said gripping her forearms solidly, Veronica nodded her head.

 

“Good girl” Dean said and looked towards Sam.

 

They moved through the door gave Veronica one last look and ran up the stairs two at a time. The door to the roof squeaked slightly on rusty barely used hinges, giving them a panoramic view of the town below, shutting the door as carefully as possible Dean followed his brother to look down below them. 

 

Towards the back of the store were two men, one with a large chain in his hand and another one leaning against the wall next to the back exit, whether he was armed Dean wasn’t sure. They then walked to the front of the building and tentatively looked down, below them were five others, one with a further brick in his hand ready to do more destruction and take it out on windows. A small shriek from across the road made them step back slightly and they could just make out in the shadows the form of a woman, it was Melanie.

 

“There they are” she said waving her hands and pointing up to the roof, the five men below looked up and gave off evil grins before looking around for a way up to the roof.

 

“Son of a bitch” Dean hissed and looked left and right and noticing the building next to them had a ladder leading up to the roof, they made a quick dash towards it and climbed up it quickly. They moved over the subsequent roofs with ease leaving the men below fumbling around to find a way up. There was a fire escape which Sam and Dean had just managed to get down and onto the ground when they were cornered; the alley way blocked by the two men from behind the store standing looking at them wildly and the road and freedom was covered by the five others.

 

Chris the man who’d been watching them for the time they were in the bar came forward, full of bravado and loathing.

 

“Well you two brother loving faggots are going to so know what pain is.” He hissed through his teeth.

 

Melanie stood a little way away watching but not hearing what was being said, this was going to be fun, she was going to enjoy watching these two suffer.

 

“Yeah buddy, well pain’s my middle name” Dean said softly already seeing weakness in this large oaf in front of him. He kept his demeanour calm and slowly moved around towards a fence, Sam was already pumped and fired ready to let loose, one word from Dean and he could easily snap this yahoo’s neck.

 

“We don’t need your type in this town.” Said another.

 

“Fucking fags” said a third and the abuse continued as it their failed attempts at inciting a riot would work. Dean and Sam had a wealth of experience from remarks like this, only they came from the tongues of Demons, Angels and other supernatural creatures that were far more dangerous than these shit eating inbred arseholes.

 

Chain man was waving the chain about, looking at Sam and judging if he kept his distance he could kill him easily. Sam could feel the hate radiating off these seven men, and he knew who’d instigated it all, the silly little girl standing as look out at the top of the alleyway, trying hard to make out what was going on. Chain man swung the chain and Sam grabbed it easily and hit him hard in the face sending him sprawling across the gravel, he stayed down with a groan.

 

Chain man’s partner who’d been by the back door lunged at Dean, he had a small knife in his hand, too small to do too much damage but probably so covered in rust it was lethal. Dean dodged backwards, and moved out of the way to the right when the man lunged at him. Dean caught him with his elbow on the back of his head sending him to kiss the floor; he stayed where he was too.

 

Sam smiled at Dean and was totally caught off guard when one of the front men suddenly sent him sideways with a nice right hook. Sam shook off the after affects and gracefully moved around this lumbering idiot, and although he was smaller than Sam he wasn’t as agile. Sam caught him a few times only testing the ground then he hit him hard in the stomach and pulled his hair and lifted his head and caught him across his face, sending him backwards and into a heap.

 

By this time Chris the almighty and powerful was loosing what little was left of his cool; he launched himself at Dean, grabbing him sideways and pulled him up by his hair. Dean could feel him breathing on his face, his breath reeking of beer and cigarettes, he tried as he would to pull himself free but this man was obviously strong. Sam had stopped moving and looked at Dean with wild eyes, that was when Dean realised he had a knife to his throat. He stilled for a moment or two, struggling wouldn’t do much good, so he kept eye contact with Sam.

 

“Well, looks like it’s over for you two arse loving gay boys.” Chris hissed, his grip tightening hard on Dean’s arms and probably knowing Dean would and could very easily use the back of his head to hit him hard across the forehead. Yes Chris knew a few tricks and this little pretty boy wasn’t going to get the better of him.

 

“Man let him go this has gone far enough” said a voice over Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Shut it Gary, we got them now, payback time.” Chris said.

 

“Chris no aint right there’s only two of ‘em, lets go before it gets ugly.” Said another voice.

 

“Shut the fuck up” Chris bellowed nearly deafening Dean. Sam all the time kept watch on what was going on his eyes connecting with Dean’s every now and then.

 

Chris suddenly turned Dean towards and before Dean could think he felt the knife, it slid in so easily, he knew it had skimmed his rib cage and done only flesh damage but being a professional, and wanting this to look good he doubled made a peculiar noise and fell to the floor.

 

Flashing blue lights, and a siren put pay to Chris finishing Dean off completely and he was caught in the headlights with a knife raised above his head and a fist full of Dean’s tee shirt in his other hand. He dropped Dean and headed off as fast as possible with his still standing cronies not far behind.

 

Sam kick started himself and went over to Dean, kneeling down beside him and moving him over gently.

 

“Dean!” he said thickly “oh shit Dean.” Sam covered the wound with his hand mainly to stem the bleeding. Dean groaned softly and opened his eyes, this hurt really hurt but he knew he’d survive.

 

A flurry of activity ensued, Dean was taken to the local hospital and Sam was given a ride in the police car following behind the ambulance. The rest of the gang including Melanie were arrested and for a small town this was the most action it had seen in a good 35 years at least. 

 

Dean rested in a comfortable side room after having stitches and slept silently, Sam keeping vigil and refusing point blank to leave until Bobby turned up and practically dragged him out of there. Sam was waiting until Dean was conscious before agreeing to leave and even then it was doubtful he would leave him here on his own. Bobby was explaining to the nurses and the doctor in attendance that Sam and Dean had never been apart in their entire lives and they had lived a very nomadic existence as children. They agreed that Sam could stop until Dean woke up but not a moment after, Dean needed his rest and besides he’d be out of here in a day or two. 

 

Dean’s eyes opened slowly and he looked at Sam who was staring at the door, he moved and made a groaning noise. What on earth they’d pumped into him was making him feel drowsy and slightly high; he moved his arm and touched Sam’s hand. Sam not caring one bit grabbed his hand and drew it to his face holding it tight against his skin, letting his lips brush softly against the back of Dean’s hand.

 

“Well that was fun” Dean said his voice slightly slurred.

 

“Yeah Dean being stabbed is brilliant” Sam replied sarcastically.

 

Dean huffed out a small laugh, and was caught off guard when Sam lent forward and kissed him.

 

“Mmmm could get used to that.” He whispered against his brother’s face.

 

Sam pulled away and took his seat again looking carefully at Dean, he knew this wasn’t the time but he had to find out if Dean felt the same as him.

 

“So do we stay here, possibly causing trouble for Bobby or do we leave?” Sam ventured, not letting go of Dean’s hand.

 

“Safe to say, Sammy these people wont want us around after this will they?” Dean mumbled loosing his battle against sleep.

 

“So what do we do Dean?” Sam asked looking at his brother sleeping “Dean?” he asked again but knowing his brother was in the land of drugs and unable to respond. He slipped his hand over his brother’s face held it there for a moment, then loosening his grip on Dean’s hand he rose and left, looking back one time and the leaving the room entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: follow on from previous chapter, should clear up the nastiness etc, hopefully. Its a little short yes I know, but it's like taken me 20 attempts to get it to this abysmal state, so sorry for that. Well read, enjoy and comment if you wish.  


* * *

Dean left the hospital and went with Sam back to Bobby's fully intending on packing up his things and leaving as soon as possible. He wasn't afraid for himself but was more afraid for Sam, a lynching in a town like this wasn't going to be pretty and to Dean it would be him that would possibly take the brunt of this. They were visited by the local Sheriff who with his hat in hand told them that Chris had been apprehended trying to leave town with Melanie, both had been charged and were awaiting trial in another town. Neither Sam nor Dean really cared about Chris or Melanie for that matter, they were more concerned for Veronica and how she was dealing with this.

 

To say that Veronica was taking this badly was an understatement and her visit the following day, after Bobby had persuaded them to stay at least for a week had surprised them. She'd apologized and cried a little and both brothers had been somewhat at a loss to what to say to her so remained silent. They accepted her apologies but reminded her it wasn't her fault, Melanie was a law unto herself and Veronica couldn't be held accountable for that. 

 

During the visit she told Bobby that Chris would be held accountable for several crimes in neighboring counties and states and he was wanted all over the place, for robbery, fire arms offences and other brutal crimes. All in all Chris being taken off the streets would be a bonus, but whether he'd end up in prison was another story and whether he's stay out of this state was yet another matter. Melanie would probably be sent to prison if she could if the system was still in place, whether her sentence would match the crime well time would tell on that score.

 

Neither Sam nor Dean ventured into town during the week they promised Bobby they'd stay, instead preferring each other's company and tinkering with the Impala. Bobby felt sad at loosing them, he dearly wished that they could stay, not just so he had someone to look after him but also so he could make sure they were okay and well looked after. He told himself on more than one occasion he was going soft in the head and needed to get out more, or at least get a woman in his life. He left the boys to their silent vigil over one another and their fussing over that damn car to go into town, the week was nearly up and he needed to get a few things for the boys so that they could survive out in the world without the support of a town that they clearly liked.

 

Bobby parked his truck outside Veronica's store and hit the horn once, looking up he could see Veronica's pale face at the window a small smile on her lips.

 

"Hey old man" she greeted him leaning in through the open window noting how he looked a little out of sorts himself.

 

"Hey Ronnie how's things hun?" he asked looking at her carefully, the pale waxy skin and false smile hiding her pain at her daughter's actions and feeling of loss so clearly evident in her eyes.

 

"Oh not too bad, all the stuff has been sold so I have more cash for you, and I have all the stuff you asked for boxed up, want me to bring it out to you?" She asked half turning to head into the store.

 

"Yes please, but that's not what I meant. Ronnie, how you holding up?" Bobby looked at her; she bent her head down and surveyed the floor for a short while before lifting up her head with tears in her eyes.

 

"I'm all of a jumble Bobby, how could she have done something so hideous, and not even feel remorse for her actions. She's blaming me, you, the boys even Frank for her situation, saying we're all to blame for how she is. She can't even..." Her voice trailed off as she began softly crying. Bobby slid his arm around her and patted her as best as he could on the back. Bobby certainly wasn't used to women needing comfort; it had been a long time since he'd had to do that a very long time. Veronica stopped sniffling in his ear and dabbed her eyes with a tissue from her pocket, straightening up she nodded, gave him wobbly smile.

 

"I'll be a few minutes getting the stuff Bobby, so no running off while I'm gone." Bobby huffed and told her to git before she got an ass whooping off him, she laughed and walked steadily back into the store. Bobby sat in the car looking around the quiet main street and wondering where everyone was, then again it was a hot day so probably they were all inside or enjoying the warm weather. As he sat he saw Frank making his way towards the store, hell if Bobby didn't need to see Frank it was right now. The last thing he needed was Frank preaching on about the wrongness of Sam and Dean's situation, predicament or whatever he'd be on about. He turned his head to make it look like he'd not noticed Frank but Frank had other ideas and headed over to him, smiling a tight smile as he approached.

 

"Afternoon Frank." Bobby stated slightly clipped.

 

"Ah just the person I wanted to see, was thinking about heading out your way to have a chat. How the boys doing?" Frank asked squinting against the sunshine.

 

"Well a good as can be expected." Bobby answered.

 

"Not seen them in town since that night." Frank said quietly.

 

"Well Frank did you really expect them to come into town with everyone knowing their own personal business? No they thought it best to lay low for a while and head out when the air cleared." Bobby said noting that Veronica was heading back out.

 

"What!!" Frank exclaimed slightly taken aback the frown on his forehead creasing his features "they thinking of leaving?" He said nodding to Veronica as she placed the box in the back of the truck and came around to the driver’s side.

 

"The boys are leaving?" she said her voice quiet and shocked.

 

"Yep looks that way" Bobby answered wishing they wouldn't question him just now.

 

"Well that's too bad" said Frank looking at his feet "they certainly helped folks out here, can't see why they'd want to leave, it's been kinda nice having young caring folk around, not many of them left in these parts." The comment didn't go amiss with Veronica but if she felt or even heard it or took it as a slur on her daughter she kept her mouth shut. 

 

"I know they did, but they don't want trouble" Bobby said looking at Frank, who sighed and nodded.

 

"Too bad" he said moving away from the truck slightly "I enjoyed the little chat I had with them at the bar that night they seemed really nice guys. Well you wish them luck and if they need anything before they head off you tell to call on old Frank." Bobby thanked him and said his goodbyes.

 

Veronica stood silently watching Frank walk away from the store and towards the barbers shop at the end of the street. She was as surprised as Bobby at Frank's admission, he'd not once said anything bad about Sam or Dean, or their life style or the fact that they were brothers and it went against everything the bible taught you.

 

"Well to say that was a turn up for the books would be overstated in so many ways." Veronica said glancing back at Bobby.

 

"Yeah" Bobby answered "he's full of surprises actually expected a full blown sermon on the morals of the issue at hand." He moved in his seat and went to turn the truck's engine over, fully meaning to head on back to the yard before anyone else got all mushy on him.

 

"Bobby!" Veronica said slightly louder than she'd intended causing Bobby to look at her "tell the boys not to leave, like Frank said, they've been good to this town, helped a lot of people you know nudged them in the right direction. We need them here; you tell 'em that from me, you hear me Bobby?" She said gripping his arm softly in her small hands.

 

"I hear you Ronnie" he answered "and thank you, they'll be pleased about that."

 

On the journey home Bobby wondered if the rest of the town felt the same, then again if Frank could put away his morals for once and his bible bashing at the drop of a hat then why couldn't everyone else. Live and let live, well that would be a first in this town, considering how they'd driven away the town drunk over 30 years previously it could be hard to imagine, but not impossible.

 

The truck bumped over the pot holes in the drive and Bobby stopped the vehicle by the door and honked the horn. Silently wondering if the boys had headed for the bedroom as soon as he left, although he didn't really need to know the details they sure as hell couldn't keep their hands of each other. He shook his head and half expected them to fall out of the screen door hastily dressing themselves as they walked, he was a little taken aback when they peered around the corner of the garage area where he kept all the spares for various old vehicles, plus they looked like they'd been searching for something rather than messing around with each other, for once.

 

They grinned at him and came over to help him out and into his chair, his legs itched as he sat in the chair the first feeling he'd gotten in his useless appendages for a while now but he took no notice of it. 

 

"I won't ask what you two igits have been up to, and I don't want to know just get me in the house oh and there's some stuff in the back of the truck you can get out too." His grumpy nature and slightly harsh words didn't bother either Sam or Dean; they were well used to his abrasive nature by now. They silently did what was asked and eagerly waited for Bobby to tell them how things were in town and if they needed to leave town in a hurry or if they had at least a few more days.

 

"Okay you two can stop being so twitchy, there aint gonna be a lynching in this town, you're both off the hook. Looks like folks like having you two around." He turned to wheel himself to the sink when he remembered Veronica's words "Oh by the way Veronica says you two are needed here something about bringing the town together making it work again or some crap like that."

 

Sam glanced at Dean who raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sam certainly didn't expect that sort of news, he was basically expecting a flurry of grit and Bobby telling them to haul ass out of there as fast as possible, with the vision of lighted torches and chanting villagers with pitchforks at the ready. No there would be no lynching’s in this town, well at least not them being lynched anyways. Sam sighed in relief and Dean leant heavily against the countertop by the refrigerator, his face filled with surprise and a little relief, he was tired of running and the last few months had been a good turning point for both brothers. 

 

They forgot about their search for some engine bits and went up to their room, Bobby rolled his eyes as they walked towards the stairs, lord if they made too much noise he was going to have to get the broom and bang it on the ceiling again. 

 

Dean sat on the bed and ran his hands over his face, he felt so relieved that the town wasn't going to run them off and that they could at least stay here until they wanted to leave. He sighed and felt the bed depress where Sam sat down next to him, close enough to feel the warmth of his skin against his arm.

 

He looked up at Sam who looked back at him and gave him a quirky smile; his eyes dancing like fire flies on a warm summer night.

 

"Now what do we do?" Sam asked quietly, Dean shook his head slowly.

 

"Crap if I know." Dean answered, "It’s not like we have to be anywhere really fast is it?"

 

"No it's not" Sam answered looking at his hands.

 

"Wanna fool around Sam" Dean said grinning stupidly at him.

 

"Thought you'd never ask" Sam smirked at him.

 

So they fooled around for an hour or so, breathing hard against each other then lay in the room listening to the sounds of summer outside the window, silently grateful and a whole lot happier than they'd been for a little while.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: The Epilogue, which I hopes makes sense. I was at a loss on whether to continue with this story or leave it where it was. Had trouble with starting anything extra for it so I felt it best to end it as it is. Enjoy.  


* * *

Epilogue

 

For the coming months Sam and Dean worked in and around the little town they were now calling home, they knew they’d leave eventually probably work taking them away just for a short time. Their time was spent repairing houses, fences, gates and doors along with other assorted household furniture, it made them both smile how the towns folk or the majority of them accepted them as they were. Frank was by far the best and although he could be a bit preachy at times and he annoyed Dean, he always got them plenty of work. It was Frank who got them their first job outside of the town the following year; a haunting in Wisconsin he’d read about it in an out of date newspaper and suspected that the problem was still there.

 

Chris, Melanie and the gang of thugs got what they deserved, they were taken away from the town, Chris being incarcerated in a prison several hundred miles away, he never saw daylight again on the outside world, he got into a fight on his first day in and made a lot of enemies, he was stabbed in the exercise yard almost twelve months after his sentence had begun, he died later. No one mourned his passing.

 

Melanie was sent to a correctional facility for women, her lack of sense being obvious to everyone; she hardly cared that she could have gotten two innocent men killed. She was never sorry for her actions, and seemed to think she would breeze through her sentence, although it wasn’t particularly long being in an overcrowded prison wasn’t pleasant.

 

When Melanie was released she never came back to the town or contacted her mother again, Veronica was both relieved and saddened and it took her a long time to come to terms with a lot of things about her daughter but she did eventually with the help of Bobby. She took to meeting Bobby regularly and their friendship was something of an amusement to Sam and Dean, who gave them the names of “Bonny and Clyde”, until Bobby threatened them both with his shotgun. 

 

All in all Sam loved being close to a town, he had a small network of friends there and never felt like he was intruding or out of place. Dean well Dean was Dean, he didn’t make friends that easily but he got on famously with Veronica and Frank when Frank wasn’t preaching to him. The local Sheriff oddly enough liked Dean, despite his colourful past which he conveniently ignored, and was a great source of information when they took on the odd job which involved salting and burnings. 

 

It was an odd existence, but they had a base to work from, and took on work that suited them. It certainly was nice to sit on a porch on a warm summers evening, sipping beer and listening to the night approaching. They would sit shoulder to shoulder in silence, just looking around, feeling peaceful and happy.

 

On one particular night in spring, it was warm still and Sam joined Dean outside, they stood by the railings on the porch and just looked to the distance. Their first job in a long time was approaching and they were prepared to leave the following morning.

 

“We are coming back here aren’t we Dean?” Sam asked hesitantly.

 

“Definitely” Dean said quietly.

 

Silence between them for a few minutes as they gathered their thoughts, Sam slipped his arm loosely over Dean’s shoulders.

 

“Well we have an early start in the morning Sam” Dean said turning to look at Sam.

 

“So” Sam said ignoring Dean a small smile on his face “you want an early night?”

 

“That was basically what I was thinking, yes.”

 

“Not very subtle are you Dean.”

 

“Shut it geek boy, or all favours will be stopped forthwith.”

 

“Yeah okay, like you could last more than a day without it.” Sam chuckled.

 

A few more moments of comfortable silence both men leaning into one another Dean looking one way across a now darkened skyline, and Sam the other towards the town.

 

“So Dean, now what should we do?” Sam nuzzled Dean’s hair.

 

“Let me think” Dean muttered looking up into Sam’s face he realised bed was probably the best place to take what he was thinking of. Dean lead the way, letting the screen door shut softly and closing the door behind him, a few moments later they were in bed, the light was turned off and the room was dark and quiet.

 

“So exactly what were you thinking of doing” Sam asked into the dark.

 

“Shut up and I’ll show you” Dean rolled towards Sam and the quiet of the night was broken.


End file.
